Black and White
by shadowsilver11
Summary: I suck at summaries.. This is about Harry, of course. And a girl. A new girl, for that matter. See inside for more... Hahah... R&R for more chapters... Hahah...
1. Underground

A/N: Okay, this is my second HP fic. My first one isn't finished yet but I wasn't getting any reviews so I discontinued it, but if you'll read it (as in right after you read this one) and review it, if you like it, I'm gonna continue it for ya! Yay! (Eheheh….) So do please R&R both fics.

Anyways, this story (here below) is a kinda remake of my first but I swear it'll be better and besides, I'm planning to have different endings for the two. And this is nonslash (though I really like reading the stuff). Hm… One of these days, am gonna create a one-shot slash…

Setting here is 7th year, post HBP, but no pretty much spoilers since I haven't read the book yet, just heard bits and pieces of it from a friend. Like Dumbledore's death… And JKR owns everything, all right? But I wonder if I could ask a niffler from her… And some of the chapters will be awfully inspired by avril lavigne music. It's the newest CD I've got. By the way, forgive the errors, I don't have a beta…!

Enough of my ramblings and on to the story.

Just a teaser here. Someone is _destined_ to be with Harry. Find out in later chapters, not who, but _why_…

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Underground**

Harry descended to the Muggle underground station with most of the seventh years. Most of the crowd was chattering nervously about how they were to be welcomed into this new school. Harry remained silent, not wanting everyone to know he was just as nervous.

"What do you think will they serve for lunch, Harry? And do you think they'll be just as luxurious with food as Hogwarts?" Ron worried. Harry did not reply. He kept his eyes on the stairs and did not look up, trying to deal with his anxiety.

"_Please, Ron._ Don't you think of _anything else_ but food?" Hermione said.

"Good morning."

Harry looked up.

A brunette girl wearing jeans and a fit t-shirt was standing at the foot of the stairs, waving at them. Everyone said a grumble of goodmornings and gathered around the girl.

"My name is Raven Lyndon. I am a Bridgework Prefect and I was assigned to take you to the school," said the girl, beaming around at them all. "Now, before I take you to Bridgework, may I speak with the Hogwarts Prefects first, please."

Ron, Hermione, and all the other Prefects approached Raven. After about a minute, they broke away from their huddled conversation.

"Please follow me. We will be boarding the train shorty."

They walked to the edge of the waiting area, just as a blue and silver train came swooshing and whistling. The doors opened, and their journey to Bridgework Academy of Eastern Magic began.

**-- Flashback --**

"It is with saddest thought that we will not be able to continue teaching at Hogwarts for this year."

A roar of comments, violent reactions, and loud worries broke out at the Great Hall. _Hogwarts? Discontinue teaching? Today has got to be April Fools' Day._ Harry thought.

"I know this news is simply unacceptable. I myself cannot believe the decision the teachers have come to," said Professor McGonagall from up the staff table. Everyone was having their joyous breakfast on a Monday morning, and now this. "But the school cannot run. Not at this moment."

The day must have been the gloomiest at Hogwarts. Hallways were full and yet so quiet. Students were on unusually low spirits that no one greeted anyone in the corridors. Only the Slytherins seemed to be enjoying, and even some of them were depressed.

"I've got a note from McGonagall!" Ron yelled, bursting throug the portrait hole and waving an official-looking letter around. Harry and Hermione had been waiting for him in the common room, since Professor McGonagall summoned him to the staff room.

Ron flicked the note open and read aloud to his fellow Gryffindors.

_To all Gryffindors,_

_As you have heard ealier today, Hogwarts will not be able to facilitate your learning for this year. However, we have found the best alternative to have you learn your courses; an alternative very much like our own Hogwarts._

_Anyone who has heard of Bridgework would know that it is one of the finest schools of magic in Asia, and that it is a sister school of Hogwarts._

_Dates of travel to Bridgework will be released later this week. Students will be sent by batch as organized by your professors._

_Professor McGonagall_

"I don't get it," Ron said as they packed their bags a week later in their dormitory. They were going to Bridgework the next day. "Are they shutting Hogwarts down because Dumbledore's gone? Can't they select another headmaster or something?"

"I don't think it's just because of Dumbledore. There has to be another reason," replied Harry. "But for now, we have to think about Bridgework."

"What about it?"

"Well, doesn't it intimidate you? They make it sound glorious and all, being the _finest_ school in Asia… And how will the students there welcome us?"

"Trust me, Harry. They'll receive you well. You're famous there just as you are here," said Ron. "Oh, and I think they'll want you to meet Rose Ashworth."

"Who's Rose Ashworth?"

**-- End of Flashback --**

The train looked convincingly Muggle-like. Not a trace of magic could be seen. _No flaws at all,_ Harry thought. In fact, it looked like a hi-tech train from a sci-fi movie. _The Dursleys would have been glad to ride here._

As the train snaked its way around curves and lengths, more of the Bridgework Prefects turned up and introduced themselves. They called on at seemingly random Hogwarts names and ushered the students into farther cabins. This occurrence continued until only four students were left with Raven Lyndon: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat in a far corner, away from the three. Every now and then, he shot menacing glances at them, but Harry just ignored this. Hermione was chatting furiously with Raven, who seemed to be enjoying her company ("She must be a bookworm like Hermione too," Ron pointed out.), and Ron stared outside the train. Harry remained silent and his mind was still wondering about what kind of school Bridgework really was. _Is it really just like Hogwarts?_ And then a memory flashed across his mind. He remembered Ron mentioning Rose Ashworth yesterday, while they were packing. He asked again and again who Rose Ashworth was but got no reply.

"You don't know her?" said Ron, looking confused for a moment. "Oh well, you don't need to, anyway…" he said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What? She just crossed my mind, that's all. She's famous, I think she sings or something, and she studies at Bridgework."

The train stopped at its next station. The doors opened, and in came a girl wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black flared jeans. Harry stared at her now, distracted. She wassporting a black body bag. Her hands were bandaged with white cloth. Her hair was long and black. Harry found it interesting that her hair, though black, ended with cherry-red in the tips. Her hair was all over her face, and when she pushed it back, she revealed heavily pierced ears, shining with too much silver. It was then that Harry noticed that Malfoy was staring at the girl as well.

"_Oh… my… god…"_ Hermione suddenly hissed. Harry turned and saw that she and Ron were staring too. The girl seemed oblivious to the stares, however, and sat on the bench across.

"What is it, Hermione?" said Ron eagerly.

"Don't you know her?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Don't you _recognize_ her?" she asked again. Heads shook once more. "It's _Rui_."

Harry had no inkling whatsoever who Rui was. He glanced at Raven, who was surveying them rather eerily, like she was amused of their reaction. Malfoy was still entranced by the punk girl, staring and mouth slightly open.

"Who's Rui?" inquired Ron.

"I know you two don't study, but don't you even care about music?" said Hermione. Harry and Ron stared back blankly. "Oh, Muggle music at the least. Harry?" Harry shook his head slowly.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "She's like, a teen singer in Asia, and she also performs in Britain for some reason. Her songs are mostly punk rock, don't you know?" asked Hermione once more, hoping to get some answer this time. No answer came. "She's like, _really popular_? In Asia at least? From what I've heard, they say she's 'slowly invading Europe all on her own.' Wait a minute... This is a train for wizards... Is she - "

"I see you're still updated on the Muggle world, Hermione, though you're a witch," said Raven suddenly.

"Well, I am Muggleborn, so I hear everything from both sides," replied Hermione.

"You've got some wrong information, though," Raven said with a grin. Hermione frowned. Raven motioned for her to move sideways so that she could sit. The three edged sideways and Raven sat beside Hermione and whispered. "_That_ is not just the popular _Rui_."

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"That, my friends, is _Rose Ashworth_."

Silence greeted the end of Raven's sentence.

"Rose Ashworth? Are you serious?" Ron hissed back.

"A hundred percent," Raven nodded.

Harry wasn't getting the thread of the conversation. He did not know how popular Rui was that even Hermione, who had her attention on books all the time, was a big fan of hers. He also did not have a clue who on earth Rose Ashworth was. He did not see what was so shocking about the situation. Except for the fact that some supposedly Muggle singer was actually a witch, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But why were Ron and Hermione so shocked?

"Can we, umm, talk to her? Ask her about some stuff?" said Hermione, her eyes twinkling with childish wishing.

"Yeah, ask her about some stuff," said Ron with a glazed expression on his face.

Raven gave a false laugh and said in a singsong tune, "You can try, but I doubt you will succeed."

Ron raised his eyebrows but Hermione suddenly got up and approached the punk girl.

"Erm, hi, umm, I'm Hermione Granger, umm, from Hog – hogwarts… I – I was just wonder – "

"What?" hissed the girl without looking up at Hermione. She was reading a small book. She barely moved her lips as she spoke.

"Erm, I – I wanted to – to ask about –"

"If it's 'bout the Muggle singin' career thing, I don' wanna talk about it, 'specially not with witches, so if you got nothin' more to say, back off, 'right?" said the girl. She said a longer sentence that made her accent obvious. It was not Asian accent; more like, punk talk.

Hermione turned and sat back on her seat. She was blushing a furious red, and Ron stared at her in disbelief. Raven was still smiling, though, and Malfoy was now eyeing the girl with what looked like suspicion.

"Well, sweetie," said Raven quietly so that only Hermione, Ron, and Harry could hear. "Welcome to Japan."

Harry stared at Raven confusedly.

"But I think you get the idea… Not everyone's welcome to Rose Ashworth's, _or even Rui's_, personality. Honestly, she's one of the _two_ most obnoxious personalities at Bridgework. And you can just imagine how everyone else is there."

The train doors opened, and more people got on the train, some standing, blocking Rose Ashworth from view.

* * *

A/N: They're in Japan, all right? Bridgework is my created school… Nyahahahah… R&R people! So that I'd get excited and create the next chapter already! By the way, tell me what you think about the stuff I'd meddled with here. Tell me about your opinion about Bridgework, Rose Ashworth, and the thing about _Harry James Potter_ all in all.

\m/


	2. Pink Skirt

A/N: Can you believe that I forgot the title of my fic and had to log-on again to see what it was? Silly me… Anyways, as promised, after getting even just one review, here is chapter 2… By the way, thanks to StarryEyedStara for being my first and so far _only _reviewer! I really appreciate it, and thanks for reading my other HP fic. I'd love to know your comment about it. Now that I think about it, that story is not really nice. Well, not as nice as this new one (I hope). Oh well, it's your opinion.

Last chapter was entitled "Underground," right? Hmm… What's for next chapter?

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pink Skirt**

"Where is she? Where is she?"

"I can't see her!"

Harry groaned. Hermione and Ron turned to him.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Can someone tell me who she is, at the least?" said Harry in a sarcastically pleading tone.

"Harry, please don't try to convince me you're _this_ ignorant," said Hermione, and she returned to squinting through the crowd separating them from the punk girl. Harry turned to Ron.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, Harry," started Ron. "Besides, I don't really know the whole story… But for the gist… Rose Ashworth survived You-Know-Who's curse too."

Harry stared open-mouthed.

"But I thought – Everyone said I was the only one – "

"Yeah, I know… I just remembered about Rose Ashworth when McGonagall mentioned Bridgework. I heard about her story when I was about seven."

"But how – why'd not anyone tell me – how come she…" Harry's voice trailed off, lost in his own questions.

"Listen, I'm not the person you should ask about all this, okay?" said Ron, and his attention returned to the unseen Rose Ashworth too.

"Need some questions answered, Harry?" said Raven's voice into Harry's ear.

"Well, I guess so," muttered Harry.

The train slowed down and stopped once more. People got off the train and only the six original passengers were left once more.

"Hey, Lyndon," said Malfoy, getting up from his corner and walking up to Raven.

"I'd much prefer Raven from you," said Raven in, what Harry thought, was a flirtatious tone.

"Whatever," said Malfoy. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I mean _now_," replied Malfoy in his usual bossy tone.

"Follow me. Talk to you later, Harry," Raven motioned towards another cabin to her left, and so they left.

"What do you think will they talk about, huh?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Oh, does this mean you're now unpreoccupied?" joked Harry. "I don't know. But knowing Malfoy, it's probably something nasty, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, maybe he's trying to buy Raven into doing something illegal, like giving him special treatment when we get to Bridgework," said Ron.

The train stopped once more, and in came a girl who looked like she wasn't supposed to be there. Even the punk girl sitting across looked up as she walked in noisily, her stilettos clacking on the metal train floor.

She was wearing a crisp white blouse and a pink skirt, and almost every accessory on her was colored pink. She turned to Rose Ashworth, and Harry heard her say, "Hello there, Rose!" in a rather unnatural tone, but in an original-sounding British accent.

Rose ignored her, however, and returned to the small book she was reading previously. The "pink girl" turned and spoke in a much louder and classily boastful voice.

"I don't think you heard me, _Ashworth_. I said _hello_."

"And you 'spect me to reply?" said Rose without looking up. There was a fleeting expression of anger on the girl's face before she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You're from Hogwarts, right? May I introduce myself? My name is – "

"I doubt they'll be int'rested, Lair," said Rose, looking up at the girl. The girl closed her eyes, as if praying for patience, and opened them again with a smile.

"Anyways, as I was saying – "

"Raven's already handlin' them, no need for you to mess ev'rythin' up, got that?"

"I am _not_ talking to you," said the girl without facing Rose. "My name is Iris Lair, and I am a Bridgework Prefect. Can you tell me what information Lyndon has so far shared with you?"

"Well, erm, she's told us about, um – " Hermione started.

"Raven's not been able to tell them anythin' yet, Lair, since your boyfriend's got her up front, probably talkin' her into some conspiracy against, who knows, me?" said Rose with a smirk.

"My boyfriend?" said Lair, turning to Rose with an inquiring look.

"Draco Malfoy," said Rose, returning to her book.

Harry felt as though they were watching a tennis game. Ball gets thrown to this side and that. He looked at Rose when she was speaking, and at Lair when she was.

"I don't know… I'll think about it," came Raven's voice as the cabin door opened and she and Malfoy emerged. "Lair!"

"Iris?"

"Draco!"

The train doors opened, and Rose got up and off the train. Raven motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to do the same.

"Sheesh, what a reunion," muttered Rose to Raven as they walked towards the stairs to the street above, Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind them.

"Let them catch up with each other… Wait, you tell me! You've known them since you were, like, five?" said Raven.

"Known them and hated them," said Rose. "I'll call the car."

Rose walked to the farther end of the street. Harry supposed she was waiting for a cab. Raven turned to Harry.

"What?" she asked, seeing Harry's questioning look.

"You didn't tell us you were friends with her," said Harry.

"That is so no big deal, and you know now, don't you?" she said, smiling. "And she's one of my two best friends."

"And you call her obnoxious?" said Ron in disbelief.

"Well, she is. She knows I describe her as that. Besides, you've just met the other most obnoxious person in Bridgework I was talking about a while ago."

"Iris Lair?" said Hermione.

"She seemed nice," said Harry in an uncertain tone. He was wondering whether Raven was in the right viewpoint of things.

"_Seemed nice?"_ said Raven. "I have got to compliment it, her acting skills are just getting better as the days go by."

A sleek black van halted in front of them, and a stately looking man in a suit got out from the passenger seat and opened the door for them, motioning them to get inside.

"I get my benefits, being the best friend of an affluent personality," Raven said as she clambered right beside Rose. "For one, it makes my Prefect job a lot easier."

Harry mounted the car, and in came Hermione and Ron after him.

"_Doko, Rosu-sama?"_ said the driver up the front in, what Harry guessed, was Japanese.

"_Gakko, kudasai,"_ replied Rose in fluent Japanese, and the car rolled away.

"_Doko wa kyoku desu ka?"_ said Raven now.

"_A, hai. Gomen ne, Rei-sama,"_ said the man in the passenger seat. He pressed a button on the dashboard and punk rock boomed from somewhere behind their seats. The sound made everyone except Rose jump.

"I said music, Rose, not noise," said Raven in an annoyed tone.

"_That_ is music. You've been ridin' this car for seven years. 'Ven't you gott'n used to what I listen to yet?"

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione again.

As their car wound its way around a Japanese street, Harry looked at his companions. Ron sat comfortably, looking out the window. Hermione and Raven were chatting furiously once more. And Rose, she looked as she did on the train: cool and unconcerned.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that. I have really got to sleep so no more author's notes for this time. By the way, forgive the grammar of my Japanese, if any peepz out there who know how to speak Jap are reading. I'm not that good, all right? Thanks… Till next chapter! \m/

Another thing, to the guys who _are _following this story, please review! Y'know, it'd encourage me to finish the chapters faster! But if you can't submit reviews because of some PC problems (I experience that sometimes), please just e-mail me at so that I'd know what you think about it! All right, guyz? Thanks!


	3. Grassy Ground and Three Firebolts

A/N: Chapter 3 here, guys! Haha… Once again, thanks to those who are on the watch for the update in this fic, and to those who have placed this fic their on favorites list… I'd love to hear your comments about this, though… Well, more of kinda introduction to Bridgework here… R&R please!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Grassy Ground and Three Firebolts**

"There you two are! Lair arrived ages ago with the Malfoy guy! What took you so long?"

A brown-haired boy who wearing Bridgework school robes was scurrying towards them as they entered the gates of what looked like a business building, not at all looking like a school.

"'F'ya consider illegal Apparating much better than normal transportation, am gonna take your word for it and Apparate to here next time," said Rose, walking past him, still reading her book.

"That was not my point, Rose. You know how it gets to every other Prefect when Lair gets the upperhand on everything!" said the boy, jogging alongside Rose to keep up.

"That is Alex Yu," said Raven, turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "He's also our best friend."

"Do I look like a Prefect to you?" said Rose's mocking voice from behind Raven.

"What?"

"Am not a Prefect. I don't care. Get off my back."

"That is so not the point here, Rose!" Raven said suddenly. "Are you bitter because you weren't made Prefect?"

Harry thought this was over the limit. If Ron or Hermione had said that to him, he would have walked out on them. _Looks like they've got a weird friendship, these three,_ Harry said to himself.

"Maybe, yeah," replied Rose, still not looking up from her book. Raven smiled but Alex still looked irritated.

"We need to tour them, Alex," said Raven.

"Oh, yeah," said the brown-haired boy. As he approached, it became noticeable that his hair was in fact long and tied up in a thin ponytail behind him. (A/N: Kinda reminds you of Bill Weasley… Okay, get the picture?) "Hello, my name is Alex Yu, and I am also a Bridgework Prefect. Just in case you're curious, Bridgework does not select HeadBoys and Girls, unlike what you do at Hogwarts."

"Hey, how come we don't have a HeadBoy and HeadGirl in our batch?" said Ron suddenly.

"I think they decided not to appoint, since you are after all spending your year with us and HeadBoys and Girls are nonexistent here anyway," said Raven.

They were now entering the building, marble floors and all. Inside was what looked like a Muggle school campus.

"How come everything around here looks like it's Muggle-owned?" asked Harry, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Not exactly Muggle-owned. I mean, compared to the Muggle-world outside, this is kinda, old-fashioned already," said Raven, and Harry got it, knowing Japan was one of the most advanced places of technology.

"_Calling on all Bridgework Prefects, we have an emergency meeting. Please proceed to the Free Hall right now. Repeating the announcement…"_ said a cool female voice. The voice echoed all around the halls, like speakers were on every corner.

"_What_ do they want now?" said Raven.

"Hello? Latcher? Hello?" said Alex, speaking through a box on the wall that looked like a real intercom.

"Alex Yu?" said the same female voice that spoke earlier, only, now it came from the box.

"Yes, umm… I was just wondering what we should do with our Hogwarts guests, since we're going to that emergency meeting."

"Leave them in the care of a housemate in the mean time, fetch them later and tour them around."

And the line clicked dead. Alex and Raven turned their heads on Rose, who had her shoulder against the wall, still reading. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her as well, waiting.

"Y'know y'can't trust me on that. Drop it," said Rose without looking up.

"Please! Just for a while!" said Raven. Just then, a tall boy with curly black hair approached Rose and handed her papers.

"This is what you have to do today," said the boy in a deep voice. "Carry on with the investigation and your team will have practice later tonight. Boy, are you lucky you have time managers. Your schedule is crazy. You still have Muggle performances and then you have to meet up with the emperor for – "

"Do ya really've to shout out loud wha' I've to do?" said Rose, a hint of a glare in her eyes as she stared at the boy.

"S – sorry," said the boy. Then he walked away.

"When do you have to meet the emperor?" asked Raven. Rose looked daggers at her and she dropped the subject. "Rose, please? Can you at least take the three to our common room?"

Rose shrugged and started walking. Raven and Alex motioned at Harry to follow her and so he did, Ron and Hermione right behind him. They were walking down an empty marble corridor when Hermione suddenly sped up and approached Rose once more.

"Hi, erm… I know I didn't really leave a good impression back at the train, but I want to reintroduce myself. My name's Hermione Granger – " Hermione stuck out her hand, and surprisingly, Rose shook hands with her.

"Rose Ashworth, very well _not_ at your service. Am not a Prefect, for Pete's sake," said Rose, looking up at Hermione.

"Well, I don't need your service as a Prefect," said Hermione. Harry thought the superiority in her voice would just piss Rose off, but it made Rose grin. "I want to be your friend."

"Good. So y'know y'can't 'spect anythin' from me," said Rose.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron, racing to the front and shaking Rose's hand too.

"Weasley… Kinda rings a bell… In league with Dumbledore, your family, ain't ya?" asked Rose.

"Well, yeah," said Ron, blushing a little.

Harry was quiet, lost in thought, just listening in on their conversation when Hermione suddenly pulled him between Rose and herself.

"_This_ is Harry Potter," said Hermione, slightly breathless.

It was obvious that she had waited for the right time to pull Harry into the conversation. Harry stared rather shyly into Rose's eyes as she surveyed him with mild interest. She halted unexpectedly, looking at Harry, as though stunned.

"Harry Potter? Harry _James_ Potter?" she asked. Harry was surprised, but he nodded. "Son of James Potter and _Lily Evans?_" Harry nodded again. What was it about his mother? "I've gotta go somewhere," she said, turning and going in the opposite direction. "Oh, common room's right 'round the corner, password's _nasake_," she said before leaving.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Rose's directions and had been sitting inside the empty common room for at least an hour before the door of the room opened and two people entered: Iris Lair and Draco Malfoy.

They had been talking and laughing heartily when they spotted the three and stopped abruptly. Lair approached them and Malfoy settled on a cushioned chair like the ones Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on.

"Hello," said Lair. "May I ask whom you are waiting for?"

"Absolutely none of your business, Lair," said Rose's voice as the common room door swung open and in came Rose. "Sorry for the delay. Where d'you guys wanna go?" she asked, looking at Harry. Harry felt his face go red at being addressed. "I s'pose ya wanna go on a tour?"

"_That_ is a Prefect's job, Ashworth. Still not giving up on the dream, are you?" said Lair. Harry sensed this was another tennis game. He glanced at Malfoy, and found that he was staring at Rose once more, though this time, his expression was indescribable; Harry had never seen him like that.

"Am not dreamin' of becomin' a Prefect, Lair, 'f'it means becomin' someone like ya. No, thanks," said Rose with a grin. "'S'not 'zactly a tour, I'm just goin' to the Quidditch stadium for practice. Don't wanna come, don't. Wanna come, follow me, please."

Harry looked at Ron, who yawned, and Hermione, who was craning her neck for a look around the room, searching for books. Harry took it as he was the only one who wanted to see the Quidditch area of Bridgework, so he got up. Just then, Malfoy got up as well.

Rose led them down more marble corridors, with occasional passersby. Soon, they were out in the sunshine on an endless grassy field. They walked farther, until the building became smaller and the Quidditch stadium came into full view. The stands were just like those at Hogwarts, except that they were dressed in blue and silver. The goal posts were, well, just like what goal posts should be in Quidditch. Harry felt like flying once more.

Harry felt a hard knock against his knee, waking him up from his trance. Looking down, he saw a house-elf carrying a broom.

"So sorry, sir! Please forgive Elfie!" (A/N: Elfie the House-Elf… Sorry, can't think of any other name…)

"It's fine," muttered Harry, though his knee was throbbing.

Rose bent and took the broom from the house-elf. Harry now noticed that it was a firebolt, just like his.

"Can you bring two more brooms here, please?" said Rose to the elf. The elf bowed and scurried away. Harry looked up at Rose and then at Malfoy.

The house-elf returned with two more brooms, looking thoroughly harassed. Elfie brought them to Rose, and she pointed at Harry and Malfoy.

"It's for them," she said. Elfie scuffled and placed a firebolt each on Harry's and Malfoy's feet. After placing the brooms, Elfie bowed and ran away again.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Malfoy.

"Hogwarts Seekers up to a challenge?" said Rose with a sneer. Harry was needlessly reminded of Malfoy whenever he bragged about his Quidditch skills. Rose took out a struggling Snitch from her jeans pocket, and held it out so that Harry and Malfoy could see.

"On the count of three," she said.

"What's the prize for the winner?" said Malfoy suddenly.

"You say," replied Rose.

"If I win, Potter dances naked at the dining hall while everyone's eating," Malfoy said, laughing. Thankfully, Rose did not look amused.

"Harry?" Rose called him by his first name. Harry felt his face burn.

"If I win, Malfoy plays Quidditch naked in front of the whole school," grinned Harry. Malfoy shot a death glare at him.

"If I win," said Rose, intentionally cutting the tension between the two. "You two'll be my trainees," she finished with a grin.

"Trainees?" said Harry and Malfoy in unison.

"You'll have to spend lessons, eating time, library an' homeworks, _'specially_ Quidditch sessions _together_, and I'll be watching you so y'can't fool the training, got that?" said Rose.

"The two of us?" said Malfoy.

"No way," said Harry.

"Like I want you to be my company, Potter!" Malfoy raised his voice.

"That's if I win," Rose cut in once more. "So you two better gimme a good play if either of you wanna see the other embarrassed with your naked acts issues."

Harry thought something was not right. Like, Rose had an underlying plan about something. _Was she just doing this for fun?_ Harry asked himself.

"One… Two…"

As expected, Malfoy took off at two, but Rose had not let go of the Snitch yet. She did not take notice of Malfoy's behavior, though, and looked at the two of them before yelling, "Three!"

The three of them were flying in a blur. Harry only distinguished Malfoy from Rose because he knew Rose was wearing red and black while Malfoy had his Hogwarts robes on, all black. Then, Harry wondered how Rose would be able to distinguish him from Malfoy, since they were wearing the same thing.

They were on a race upward. Suddenly, Rose pulled out of their line and turned right. A few feet ahead of her was a gold glint. The Snitch. Harry and Malfoy followed.

They were gaining on Rose, but Rose was gaining on the Snitch too. Ten feet… four feet away… _Oh I'd like to see you try and cheat on a play like this, Malfoy_… Harry thought to himself.

He collided with Malfoy. Malfoy groaned. Harry groaned. They were falling. Harry closed his eyes.

"_Sageru osoi,"_ said Rose's voice.

Their fall slowed down. Harry landed quietly and unharmed on the ground. Harry heard a light thud from not far away. He rolled. He was lying on grassy groun. Malfoy lay curled beside him. He opened his eyes. Malfoy did too.

Standing over them was a grinning Rose Ashworth, clutching a Snitch. Malfoy groaned again.

"Looks like I win."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think that was more of a Quidditch special than anything else. Anyway, too bad we won't see (or read about) Harry dancing naked in the dining hall or Draco playing Quidditch butt naked. Hah! R&R guys! Thanks! 


	4. Harry's Dream

A/N: Dishing out chapter 4 to ya guys… Not much to say here right now… Hmmm… Hey, thanks to the following peepz for placing this fic in their faves list: _StarryEyedStara, red-apocalypse2004, InuyashaKay, Skulzie Star, and Spaza_... I'd love it if you reviewed, though! Also, thanks to _Pherusa _for reviewing. Can you give me your e-mail address? Oh, please continue watching out for the new chapters and more reviews! Eheheh... Anyways, on to the story... Hope you guys like this new chapter...

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Harry's Dream**

"I won't take this. I want a rematch," said Malfoy, getting to his feet.

"I won fare'n'square, Draco," said Rose. Harry saw Malfoy blush at being called on his first name as well.

"I won't play slave to you and companion to Potter!" Malfoy now yelled.

"Harry doesn't seem to be protesting, though," said Rose, squinting at Harry, who was just getting up.

"I don't want to be with Malfoy twenty-four seven too," Harry started. "But you won, and that's the consequence."

"Why are you always trying to be saintly, Potter!" Malfoy rounded on Harry. "Why can't you just protest! I'm not asking you to _help_ me, Potter! I'm simply saying that maybe if you tried to argue, we wouldn't be having to waste time with each other!"

Harry was not able to reply.

"Training starts tomorrow at eight," said Rose simply, as if Malfoy had not been yelling moments ago. "We better get back in, before your handler kills me."

Rose started walking back towards the tall building. Harry decided to follow, but Malfoy stood rooted to the spot. Harry waited until Rose was out of earshot and turned to Malfoy.

"You know what, I get you're just disagreeing because of me," grinned Harry. "But look on the bright side. You're gonna get to spend a lot of time _with your crush_."

Harry had just figured out what Malfoy's stares meant. Malfoy blushed furiously in the blink of an eye.

"You… What are you talking about?" hissed Malfoy.

"Oh, come on… You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"How did you know?"

"Why do you care?" smirked Harry. "What you should worry about is my memory, Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes widened.

"I might forget that it's supposed to be a secret," said Harry, malice dripping from his every word. Malfoy was not able to respond. Harry felt the contentment of being able to blackmail Draco Malfoy.

All throughout the orientation for the Hogwarts students and even at dinner, Malfoy shot furious glances at Harry, who just kept smirking at him. Ron and Hermione found this really weird so they asked Harry about it.

"I found out something about Malfoy," Harry said as Alex led them to the common room once again. Ron and Hermione waited expectantly. "He has a crush on – "

Harry's statement was cut short when they entered the common room. Malfoy was sitting on the same chair he had occupied earlier, a small table in front of him, and seated across the table, Rose. She and Malfoy had been talking, but as Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered, Malfoy looked up and smirked at Harry.

"Harry, who?" said Hermione.

"What? Oh – who? What who? His crush? Oh – " said Harry, distracted by Malfoy.

"Where's Raven?" Rose asked Alex.

"I don't know. I think she's still at the dining hall. I'm not sure," said Alex, taking a seat beside Malfoy. He motioned for Harry and the others to sit too, and Harry was forced to sit beside Rose.

"Probably at the dining hall, arranging with a new guy," laughed Rose. Alex smiled sheepishly. On they talked about Raven's past flings. Ron and Hermione were chatting beside Harry about an unknown topic.

Malfoy caught Harry 's eye and mouthed something Harry did not get. He shot Malfoy a questioning look. Malfoy smirked and mouthed again. Clearer, this time. Harry realized what he was saying.

_You like her too, Potter._

Harry raised his eyebrows at Malfoy. Malfoy's smirk widened.

"I'm goin' to sleep," said Rose suddenly, getting up from her chair.

"I thought you had Quidditch practice today," said Alex.

"The captain's moved it to tomorrow mornin' at five."

"_You're_ the captain."

"I know," said Rose. She turned and made her way to the stairs to the girls' dormitory. At the foot of the stairs, she turned and addressed Harry and Malfoy. "Training starts t'morrow at three-thirty AM. Don't be late, you two."

"You're her trainees now!" said Alex, sounding amazed. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"What do you mean what did we do?" said Malfoy. Harry did not understand as well.

"Don't tell me you don't even know how trainees get picked out by the great Rose Ashworth," said Alex, smiling mischievously. Harry and Malfoy looked back at him blankly. "Trust me, you're in for something nasty."

Harry lay awake in bed, wondering what Rose was planning to do with him and Malfoy._ Why did she want this?_ She was the one, after all, who offered the conditions.

Alex had told them that Rose usually made people her trainees when she was irritated at them and wanted to get back at them. _But we played Quidditch and this was her prize for winning, so what does she want?_

Alex had also explained exactly what training under the captain of one of the Quidditch teams at Bridgework meant.

"Quidditch teams here at Bridgework are grouped according to year level, but you can't call the first years underdogs since it's really the best of every year that we're trying to pick out. For the seventh years, the captain is Rose. Raven and Lair are also members of the team," Alex explained.

"Lair plays for Rose?" Ron asked. Harry saw his point. Lair was obviously not bowing to Rose.

"It took months to convince her, way back on our first year. I don't know how they got her to play with Rose as captain of the team. I remember her saying she doesn't want to be the captain, she just doesn't want _Rose_ as the captain. Hahah! Still makes me laugh when I remember her yelling in the corridors about that.

"Anyways, trainees are selected by team captains. They select batchmates whom they think have potential to enter the team. Of course, not everyone gets in. Some fail the training, while most become substitute players. It's very rare for trainees to actually become star players.

"But to every captain's advantage, and to every batchmate's dismay, the training program is often abused, and captains use it to torment people in their year they dislike. Just as Rose, and every other captain, has been doing."

"But how come Harry and Malfoy become trainees? They're already captains of their house teams!" protested Hermione.

"No offense to you guys, but do you see your house banners decorated anywhere?" said Alex. "Your houses had been disbanded as soon as you agreed to come here. Your house teams are now nonexistent. Even your Prefect powers have diminished. You are still called Prefects, but what do you do? Nothing."

They all stared at Alex.

"So you're saying that everything we did at Hogwarts doesn't count anymore?" asked Ron in a slightly hurt tone.

"Well, the academics still do. But everything extra, they're all gone. But see here, _we_ did not want this. The one who made this idea up was Lair, because _she_ is the Head Prefect."

Harry heard footsteps outside his room, and saw a light click dead. _Ron's gone to bed._ Harry rolled on his bed. He had to sleep. He had _training _at three-thirty ­_in the morning_. This was too much punishment for losing an unofficial Quidditch match.

_You like her too, Potter._

Harry remembered Malfoy's words. Did he really, though? Harry wasn't sure. He was amused by her traits, her punk style, especially by how she managed to shake Lair off everytime they got into a dispute. But did he like her? He did not know.

"Am _not_ up to anythin'," Rose gasped for air.

Harry was pinning her to the wall of the locker room, one hand on her throat and the other on her shoulder. He went to the locker room after their training, and Rose was just getting ready to go back to the building. _Harry, what are you doing!_ Harry realized that he was suffocating Rose, so he immediately let go of her neck and placed his hand on her waist instead.

"Why do you want Malfoy and I to train together!" hissed Harry. He did not get a reply. "I just want to know," he whispered.

Rose looked at him with pleading eyes, as though begging him to just not ask the question. Harry momentarily stared into her blue eyes, and then locked lips with her. The kiss deepened as he wrapped both his arms around her waist, as Rose, moaning, ran her hands across Harry's chest.

Harry was still enjoying the kiss when something hard hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Harry yelled, breaking the kiss.

He turned and saw a baseball bat lying on the floor. A baseball bat had appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the head? But a baseball bat was out of place in the magical world. _Wizards don't play baseball_. He reminded himself. Then the bat spoke.

"What are you still doing here, Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes. Staring down at him was an irritated-looking Malfoy, clutching his broom. Harry supposed Malfoy had used the broom to whack his head.

_He was dreaming, _Harry reminded himself as he dressed up. Malfoy came in at three-quarter and had been bossing him around as he got ready for their training. _He was dreaming of Rose._ Harry felt embarrassed. _He had been kissing Rose in his dream_. Harry shook the image off his mind as he glanced at the mirror before getting out of his room.

"I did not know you were vain, Potter," said Malfoy as they entered the common room. "Or maybe," he whispered, sneering as he turned to Harry. "You're trying to look good for Rose."

Harry's face grew hot and Malfoy laughed.

"Early," said Rose's voice. Harry was glad that Malfoy blushed too. "Ready for practice?" she said as she got up from the couch and out of the room. Malfoy followed. Harry had another fleeting vision of his dream, but he shook his head, as though it to erase the whole dream from his memory.

* * *

A/N: Hahah… Hope you guys liked that one… Sheesh, am not good at this kind of thing. Give me ideas… Wahahahahha! Peace out! 'Til next chapter! R&R for more chapters peepz! \m/ peace out! 


	5. The Crow

A/N: Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to post this out early, school was killing me. And my internet card expired so I had to buy another one and the nearest store was like a bus away! Anyways, here's chapter 5 and I hope you guys like this… People, I need more reviews! And, forgive me if I have errors in this chapter, like typos, gramma, or in the story overall coz I'm kinda in a hurry since I've just got an hour to type and well, it's not easy creating one chapter in sixty minutes… If you tell me my errors here, I'm gonna revise them when I get the time… Got the mechanics, people? Right, so chill and read on!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Crow**

"Why so quiet, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, false concern in his voice as he, Harry, and Rose walked across the grassy field, which was the Quidditch stadium. Rose was walking farther ahead.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry hissed back.

"Hey, Rose!" Malfoy suddenly yelled. Rose turned to them. "I think Potter's not feeling well, he's been acting oddly."

"What!" Harry glared at Malfoy. "I'm fine, I feel good – "

"Really?" Malfoy said in mock interest.

"I'm not sick – "

"You were sick a while ago – "

"I wasn't – "

"Shut up your – "

"Quit it!" Rose raised her voice. "Can't ya do anythin' else than squabble ev'ry time ya meet!"

Silence prevailed as the three of them resumed walking to the Quidditch locker rooms. Rose showed them around the boys' locker room and told them to dress up, before she went outside. Harry supposed she was going to change into her Quidditch robes too.

When Harry and Malfoy got out, however, Rose had not changed and looked annoyed.

"Do ya always take centuries before ya get out? Ya guys're gay, I swear," she snarled.

"That wasn't too long! We took only fifteen minutes!" defensed Malfoy.

"Fifteen minutes _only?_" Rose hissed, her face dangerously close to Malfoy's. "Ever heard of you' own British sayin', 'Time is galleons?'"

"You say it like you're not British," Malfoy hissed back, inching his face closer still.

"Guys," Harry daringly interrupted. "I think we're wasting more time here."

Rose glared at him momentarily, then went on her broom and zoomed away. Harry looked at Malfoy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it, Potter!"

"Nothing!"

"Planning another smart move in front of Rose, are you?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Whatever," said Malfoy.

He rode on his broom as well, and flew to Rose. Harry was thinking of what Malfoy would say if he found out about Harry's dream. But again, he shook the thought away, now wondering why he was so preoccupied with it. He flew over to Rose and Malfoy.

"I wan' ya two to show me what ya can do," said Rose, nodding at Harry and Malfoy, all of them more than fifty feet above the ground. "Ya two're gonna play against 'ch'other, as Chasers, that is. I will provide your teams – "

"What?" Harry now said. _Provide their teams?_

"How are you going to do that?" said Malfoy, also in mild bewilderment.

"Ever heard of Nen?" replied Rose.

"Heard of what?" asked Harry, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"_Nen,_ branch of Japanese magic." Harry and Malfoy stared back blankly still, not enlightened one bit. Rose shrugged. "'S'a long, complicated thing, so don' make me 'xplain now, 'right? Guess you'll learn 'bout it when ya start you' lessons here, for now…"

Rose raised her hands to a form like praying, and closed her eyes. Momentarily, Harry wondered whether Rose was seriously doing some Asian magic. Just then, she opened her eyes, _which used to be blue_.

Her eyes had turned red, glowing like shining blood. She gazed at the ground, muttering rapidly words Harry did not understand. Then, on the ground materialized Rose. Harry looked at the Rose beside him. She was there. He looked back at the ground. Rose was there too. _What the?_

More and more Roses formed until there was enough of her to fill in the vacant positions for Harry's and Malfoy's teams. The real Rose then proceeded to the stands to watch the game. (Her eyes changed back into blue after producing enough clones of herself.)

Harry had to admit playing Chaser was hard, just like being Seeker. There were just so many things to worry about. Of course, on top of the list was getting the Quaffle right into the goal post. Then, he had to dodge Bludgers. And he also had to dodge the Chasers of the other team. _And_ he had to avoid getting in the way of his team's Seeker. Stressful…

Harry was very pleased to be able to get to breakfast in Bridgework's dining hall just as everyone went down.

"How was training?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry, after hungrily gobbling sushi with wasabe (which he forgot was spicy, so that his eyes almost cried because of the heat in his mouth), thought and replied. "Simply? It was hell."

"So what they say is true, huh?" said Ron. "Rose sure is tough?"

"She made us play a whole Quidditch match!" Harry hissed. "And we haven't had breakfast at that!"

A rustle above them meant owl post was arriving, except that owls weren't the ones that delivered the students' letters.

A crow landed neatly on Rose's shoulder a few tables down the hall. The Bridgework dining hall, unlike Hogwarts' Great Hall, had many round tables scattered. Harry watched as Rose opened the envelope brought by the crow.

Then her eyes flicked over to Harry, who had been staring.

She removed her gaze from Harry just as quickly, and turned to Raven. She asked Raven for a pen. (Bridgework did not use quills.) She tore off part of the note she had read and scribbled something on it. She tied the note to the crow's foot and it flew off again.

It landed on Harry's shoulder.

The crow's grip was piercing. Harry wondered how Rose was able to stand it. He took the note with expectant stares from Ron and Hermione. The crow took off just as he opened the note.

_Need to talk to you. Don't tell anyone. Right after breakfast. 7th years' common room._

Harry rolled the note and got up from his chair.

"Where're you going?" said Ron.

"I'll tell you later," replied Harry. Ron looked puzzled but Harry widened his eyes at Hermione.

"Oh," said Hermione. Harry took it that she got the message and left without another word.

He proceeded to the common room, slightly nervous but more curious about what Rose had to say. What was so important that Rose needed to talk to him almost immediately? What was contained in the letter that involved him?

As Harry entered, he found Rose already sitting on the sofa.

"What – "

"Tell me wha' y'know 'bout Severus Snape," she said, getting up.

She looked slightly shaken and nervous just as Harry was. Harry was surprised to see her like that. He was under the impression her character was not the type that would give way to such reaction.

"Snape?" Harry said. "What about him?"

"Everythin' 'bout him. Anythin' y'know. Now," she said in her obnoxious voice. Then, her eyes turned into those pleading ones Harry had seen just like in his dream. _"Please."_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I got the idea of Nen from an anime I watched before. But then, the multiplying thing is from another anime. Just, ride along people! Peace! R&R! m/ Chill! 


	6. Bridgework Clinic

A/N: Am currently listening to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne but the song has no relation whatsoever to this chapter's topic so, forget that… Hehehe… Anyways, onto chapter Sais… R&R people!

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bridgework Clinic**

"What – why?" was all Harry could say. He could not avert his eyes from Rose's pleading ones.

"It's… a kinda… 'mergency, Harry," Rose replied, regaining her nasty demeanor. "Just anythin' ya know. How's he when he was at Hogwarts? He was you' teacher, wasn't he?" She sat back down, and Harry joined her.

"Well, he wasn't nice," Harry began. "He… I think everyone can agree that he loved to torment students, except those from Slytherin. He especially loved to make my life miserable – "

"_Your_ life? Mis'rable?" repeated Rose.

"Yeah, well, he hated my father when they were still at school, so he hates me as well," replied Harry.

"Why does'e hate you' fa – " Rose halted midsentence. "Of course…" she breathed. "Of course he would…"

Harry was not able to take anymore. He had to ask. "May I know why you're asking me these questions?" Harry asked bravely. "Is there any problem, Rose?" Rose shook her head rather disorientedly.

"Nothin'," she replied.

"Listen, I just want to know why you're asking about Snape. Have you even met him – "

"Severus is my godfather."

Great. Just great. He had insulted Snape in front of his goddaughter. _But everything I said was just the truth,_ Harry defended himself. _Still, it was reckless of you to speak like that._

"G – godfather?" Harry blinked. Rose nodded expressionlessly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I didn't know – He was – "

"Am not holdin' it against ya that ya spoke like that 'bout'im. Trust me, am glad. Damn him. Damn the day he became my godfather. Hope he'd – "

"Rose?" Harry interrupted, for Rose was now speaking angrily, her voice shaking because of the anger she felt and also because of the tears she was trying to fight back. When Harry cut her off, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I hate him…" was all Rose said over and over again as she cried in Harry's arms.

Harry ran a hand down Rose's hair and back again, and his other hand squeezed her shoulder tightly, trying to comfort the girl. He waited for the right time to ask just what Rose was crying about. Apparently, Rose hated Snape for some unknown reason. What had Snape done to her?

Then it hit Harry. Perhaps, it was Dumbledore's death. Perhaps Rose had been fully convinced that Snape was on Dumbledore's side, on the good side. And then, he slew off Dumbledore. Who wouldn't get angry?

"Am sorry…" said Rose, straightening up. "I soaked you' robes," she said with a forced laugh.

"It's fine," Harry smiled back. He looked Rose in the eye. Her tears had stopped flowing, but her cheeks were still wet.

"Sorry to bother ya with this, I know it's nonsense to ya," said Rose, starting to get up, but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you want to talk about, or if you want to talk to me about this," Harry started hesitantly. "But if you need to talk… I'm just… here, I guess."

Harry saw Rose's first true smile at him. It was not a smirk, a grin, or anything near to what she usually does when she's being her obnoxious self. For the first time, Harry saw a real innocent smile form on her lips, and Harry was glad about it.

"Thanks," she said. "We're okay, then?" she asked.

"Friends," Harry answered.

"Am gonna tell ya all 'bout it when I find the time, I can't right now. Y'know, school…" Rose smiled wider, getting up from the couch. "And… Please don't tell anybody 'bout this yet, I mean, wha'ever we talked 'bout. Though it's not much, I just don' want anybody to know 'bout this, not at the momen'."

"Yeah," Harry replied dreamily.

"Ah, hey? You've classes too, don' ya?" said Rose.

"What? Oh! Yeah, yes. Sorry."

Harry got up and followed Rose out of the common room. When they arrived at an empty corridor, Rose halted and turned to Harry.

"I think ya Hogwarts peeps've your classes there," she said, pointing to the end of the corridor ahead of them. "Am taking mah classes there," she pointed to her rightfrom whichanother corridor branched off.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Are Hogwarts and Bridgework students going to have any classes together?"

Rose groaned. "Defense 'gainst the Dark Arts, after lunch. Mah worst subject."

"Really? I mean, how come?" replied Harry.

"You'll find out when we get to the damn class."

"Okay," said Harry, unsure of what to expect at D.A.D.A. than afternoon. "See you, then."

"Harry," Rose said before turning away. "Thanks," she smiled again. Harry smiled back.

Harry entered the room at the end of the corridor and entered it. Inside was a Muggle-classroom. Harry was only slightly surprised since he had gotten used to Bridgework quite well, and knew that the place was bursting with unexpected Muggle technology. He sat down beside a grumpy-looking Ron and a haughty Hermione.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"She didn't let me finish my breakfast!"

"Please, Ron! It's only food!"

"It _is_ food! You can't live without it!"

"Studying is much more important than trying to eat everything you can reach!"

"You can't study without eating, Hermione!"

"Can you two shut up?" Malfoy's voice drawled behind them. Harry turned and saw him, legs crossed and arms across his chest.

"Didn't tell you to listen, Malfoy," Harry said.

"It's just that you're talking too noisily, don't you realize that?" he snapped back. Hermione ignored him.

"So, what happened?" she whispered, leaning over at Harry. Ron saw the conversation and leaned in too.

"She – " Harry suddenly remembered his promise to Rose. "I – I can't tell you – "

"Harry!" Ron growled.

"I promised her I won't!"

"And you haven't told us who Malfoy's crush is!" Hermione suddenly remembered. This wasn't Harry's lucky day.

"Shh!" said Harry.

Just then, a door next to black board opened and in came a witch about the same age as McGonagall, though she was obviously Japanese. She was carrying four thick maroon books bearing Japanese characters for titles. She was wearing square spectacles that fell to her nose. She also wore black robes, the usual teacher attire.

"Good morning," she said in a low, snappy voice. Her accent was British. The class did not know how to respond. "I am Professor Zelda Eugene, the Bridgework Potions Master."

"Good morning, Professor Eugene," the class said in unison. Eugene's face broke into a smile.

"I know many of you are wondering why my name does not sound Japanese at all, when my features show I am," she said, placing the books down on her table. "One fact I enjoy sharing with my students is that I am pure Japanese, but I was adopted by a British couple when I was young."

She earned ooh's and ahh's from the class.

"I am also the headmistress of Bridgework," she said suddenly, so that the class stiffened from the shock.

"Your new best friend, Potter," Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear as Eugene talked on. "I mean, Dumbledore's gone so you need a new one."

Harry made to turn to Malfoy but Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder to stop him. Ron faced Malfoy instead.

"Where're your cronies, anyway? Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Why do you worry?" said Malfoy, narrowing his eyes.

"Because if they're not with you, it may only mean one thing," said Hermione.

"And what is that, Granger?" spat Malfoy.

"They've given you up to your girlfriend, Lair," Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron broke into stiffled giggles. Malfoy glared at the three. "I mean, did they fight over you? And did Lair win?"

"What!" Malfoy hissed.

"I didn't know your skull was just as thick, Malfoy," Ron said. "You see, what we're trying to imply here is that Crabbe and Goyle are gay," Ron finished with the tone of a teacher telling his kindergarten class that the color of an apple was red.

Ron suffered a minor blow in the back of the head at the end of the class, but he said it did not really hurt and that it was just the result of Malfoy's frustration to get at him right in front of the headmistress of their new school. The three of them proceeded to lunch with laughter.

Harry was astounded to see Malfoy still hanging out with Lair, after their taunt. He now wondered whether Malfoy really got into a fight with his two best friends, but he hated to think that it was because Crabbe and Goyle were gay. It was just too gross. He was happy, though, to see Malfoy still looking irritated.

Then Rose caught Harry's attention.

"Hey," Rose said, sitting beside him.

"Wh – oh!"

"Caught ya off guard there?" she said.

Harry saw Hermione staring as though sending a warning and Ron stiffling giggles once more. Harry was not able to respond.

"You all right?" said Rose, placing a hand over Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes flicked over to Malfoy, who was glaring at him probably because Rose was touching him, before he felt suddenly cold.

"Harry?" Harry heard Rose voice inquire.

He had shut his eyes tight, willing the chilled feeling to go away. He felt Rose's hand lift from his forehead, and the cold went away. He opened his eyes and stared up confusedly at Rose, who looked just as bewildered.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron now approached him, placing his hand on Harry's forehead. "What the – you're burning, Harry!"

"What?" Harry managed to utter.

"I think you have to go to the hosp – is there a hospital wing here?" said Hermione.

"A clinic. At the far end o' the building. C'mon," Rose grabbed Harry's wrist and Harry felt the chill again.

The two of them walked slowly, Harry blindly following Rose's stirring hand. When she stopped walking, Harry tried to focus his eyes.

_"Bridgework Clinic"_

A sign above a gray metal door bore.

"Seriously, what're ya feelin'?" Rose asked before he fell face forward, Rose catching him in the shoulders. He heard Rose swear under her breath before he lost consciousness, falling into the cold.

* * *

A/N: There. Hope you guys like that. Kinda fit in to my schedule. Next chapter will be on the weekend since I've got major exams coming up this week. Sorry and please bear with me! Watch out for it, all right? Don't forget to review, people! 


	7. Aki

A/N: Not much to say here. The usual. R&R! Please have mercy in your reviews if this's not good enough. And by the way, blame the bug that won't get off my computer screen! It just won't go away! Oh, thanks to the usual people who read, and review the fic, and to the newest addition to my collection of prisoners, er, I meant reviewers, _Mandrin Orange_, if I got that right, thanks for reviewing and please read on! Chill! R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aki**

"He's going to be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you may go back to your dormitory. You can leave him here. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

"No! I mean, I don't wanna leave. Am stayin' here."

"Have you eaten your lunch?"

"No."

"…"

"Well, he hasn't either! An' nothin' happened to me! It's not the lunch, 'right!"

"Very well, very well… I'll be in the next room if you need me. Don't try to wake him up. Do you understand, Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I want a straight answer from you, young lady!"

"'Right, all right! I won't! I'm just going to… sit here. Fine now?"

"Good. I will be back in thirty minutes to check. And do tell me if you're leaving."

A door snapped close. A chair scraped the floor. Deep breathing.

"Rose?" Harry stirred. His glasses were off.

"Hey," said the figure in front of him. She handed him his glasses.

"Thanks."

"Wha' happened to ya back there?"

"Er… I… dunno… I felt weird… Was I heavy?" Harry grinned, putting his glasses on.

"Ya manage to joke 'bout a thing like that?" Rose scowled.

"What?"

"Ya do realize that ya've been here for an hour already?" Rose looked satisfied when Harry's jaw dropped. "Ya've been out cold for an hour, Mistah Harry Potter," she grinned.

"But – how – what did – "

"But thanks to ya, I won't have to attend Defense at all," she said brightly. Harry remembered what she had said about D.A.D.A. being her worst subject just that morning.

"Didn't you feel anything when you touched me back in the dining hall?" Harry asked, remembering the feeling before he passed out. Rose gave him a grossed look.

"Like I would," she replied.

"No! I didn't mean – that – whatever that is – "

"Whatever what is?" she grinned again.

"That – what you were thinking. Hey, you're unfair! You're the one thinking those things!"

"And why d'you know? 'Cause you're thinking of'em just as well!" Rose laughed. Harry thought she looked pretty when she laughed freely. "What?" Harry realized he was staring.

"Nothing," he said, withdrawing his eyes quickly. He heard her sigh. "Can you tell me why you're worried about Snape now?"

Harry expected Rose to walk out on him. He had, like, spoiled their laughter session with popping out such a question. Rose, however, laughed.

"Not today. I don't wanna spoil the fun."

Harry stared.

"You're _so_ green-minded, Harry Potter!"

"No! I didn't – "

Rose aimed a fake punch at him.

"Yes, you were!"

"I wasn't thinking that way!"

"What way!" Rose laughed. Harry took her fake punch. His hand landed on her wrist, accidentally pulling her. "See! If that's not green-minded, I dunno what is!"

"Yeah, you were thinking the same thing!"

"Ouch!" Rose's elbow hit Harry's head.

"Your fault! You pulled me!" Rose's elbow found a safe place to rest on; the pillow, on which Harry's head was now lying, Harry having accidentally been pushed flat on the bed.

"Rose! Are you all right? What happened – _What the!_" Malfoy had burst into the room. He stared at the pair of them.

"Oh," said Rose uncomprehendingly, her eyes still brimming with tears, obviously not over the laugh. She did not move.

"What the heck are you trying to do, Potter!" Malfoy said, slamming the clinic door behind him. He did not move toward them, though.

Then Harry got it.

Rose was on top of him in a most unusual position. Her elbow was on the pillow, arm resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry was still clutching her other wrist in his hand. Harry's other hand was on his shoulder, which he remembered he placed there to break Rose's fall.

Rose slowly got off the bed, though she did not look any nearer to getting what Malfoy was fuming about. Harry straightened up as well.

"What're ya doin' here?" she asked Malfoy.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" said Malfoy, approaching Rose.

"I fainted earlier," said Harry. He wanted to shout back, "None of your business, Malfoy!" or, "The hell do you care what we're doing!" but he knew saying things like that would make Malfoy suspect him even more, so he settled with stating what had really happened. Malfoy did not like the sound of it, though.

"Fainted?" hissed Malfoy. _"Fainted?"_

"Yeah, he fainted. 'S'why I brought'im'ere. What's so weird 'bout that?" Rose asked, because Malfoy had narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Something _is_ weird about that, Rose," Malfoy found his smirk once more. Harry sensed what was coming. "You see, Potter here – "

"How is he – Mr. Malfoy?"

A young female nurse entered the room from another door, different from the one Malfoy entered. She looked Japanese. She had bubblegum-pink hair. (A/N: If you guys watch Japanese cartoons and know about one entitled Pokemon, try to picture the pokemon nurse there and convert her into a human being. Yeah, that one. All right?)

"Well, how are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" asked the nurse.

"I'm fine now, thanks – "

"He's feeling _very_ fine, judging from what he was trying to do earlier," interrupted Malfoy angrily.

"Drop it, will ya!" Rose yelled at him. "This is Aki-sensei, the school nurse, Harry, Draco. Trivia, she's half Japanese, half British."

"Why do you always have to say that when you introduce me? As I was saying, are you all right now, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm okay."

"I will not release you until your classes are over, however," said Aki. "I am to observe your health until I am satisfied, and satisfaction means two hours from now."

She got out of the room through the same door.

"What – I'm not supposed to leave until dinner?" Harry said.

"Yeah, and good for me too. I'll have an excuse to skip the damn classes," said Rose.

She pulled another chair and motioned for Malfoy to sit, and sat back on the chair she was occupying earlier. Malfoy took the seat.

"So what we're ya sayin' earlier?" Rose asked. Malfoy sneered at Harry before speaking.

"You were asking what was so weird about Potter fainting and being brought to the clinic," said Malfoy, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"So?"

"So, the thing is," Malfoy paused for dramatic effect. "Potter does not usually faint _without_ an audience."

Malfoy crossed his legs lazily. Rose gave him a questioning look.

"You see, Potter has developed a kind of habit of fainting in front of people to get their attention."

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Continue," said Rose, to Harry's horror.

"If he does his acts in front of a girl, it only means one thing – "

"Get out of here!"

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Who knows what he did back at Hogwarts to Chang and the little Weasley to make them fall for him – "

Rose suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Malfoy blinked.

"Rose?" Harry found a wild worry whether Rose had some kind of illness that made her laugh unintentionally and uncontrollably.

"So much… for innocent…" Rose said in between gasps of laughter. "Hahah… Can't – imagine you – doin' stuff like – "

"Rose, it's not very funny," said Malfoy, trying to control anger welling up inside him once more.

"Yeah, yeah… I know… It's just – hahah…"

"He's trying to do it to you as well, Rose," said Malfoy suddenly.

"What?" Rose now said.

"Oh, gorgeous Potter trying to seduce every girl," Malfoy smirked.

"Given that I am, Malfoy," Harry said. "But did you know, Rose, that Malfoy's trying to do the same thing?" Harry returned Malfoy's smirk. "And the only reason he's trying to _expose_ me is because you're not, well, _responding to his charm_."

"Funny, Potter," said Malfoy.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you reacting?"

"What am I supposed t'say?"

"You're supposed to agree with me that Potter's a – "

"You should edge your seat away from Malfoy who's a – "

"Whatever."

"What?"

"What?"

"Don't go spillin' out your lovelives' frustrations on me, 'right?" Rose laughed. Harry and Malfoy stared.

_How naïve could she get?_ Harry thought.

_I can't work if she's just thick or she's trying to avoid the topic of her lovelife… Or she just doesn't have one._ Malfoy said to himself.

An alarm beeped. Rose took out a cellphone.

"Why do you use things like that?" Malfoy said.

"'Cause it's useful, though Muggle-made," said Rose, preoccupied. She got up from her chair. "Tell Aki-sensei I left, 'right?"

"I thought you were going to stay until dinner?" Harry asked lamely.

"'Mergency Quidditch meeting," she said before closing the door.

Harry and Malfoy stared silently at the door.

Little did they know that Rose did not leave.

They did not know that she leaned her back against the other side of the door they were staring at.

They did not know that she slid silently to the floor, staring into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: I dunno if that was good but this is particularly long, right? Hahah… Let me figure out something for next chapter. Chill! Review please! 


	8. Musings of the Punk

A/N: I'm gonna have this chapter in Rose's point of view. Hope it's okay with you guys. I dunno, trip with me guys. Hope you guys appreciate this. Anyways, if ya don't like it, tell me in your review, or if, perhaps, you want Harry's POV on the story, 'right? R&R peepz!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Musings of the Punk**_Rose's POV_

Damn it. Why're you actin' this way, Rose Ashworth? You're supposed to be the strong, naïve, cold, punk Ashworth. Why're you actin like this?

Better get outta here before they try to open the damn door and find me blockin' it.

"Hi, Rose!"

"Mm."

Why do they always notice me? For Pete's sake, am just walkin' down a damn corridor. Why do I always've to –?

"Rose! Wait!"

Oh great.

"Lair was like shouting around the place looking for you. What happened?"

What the heck is this girl talking about?

"What? Umm, I dunno… Guess she just wants another… Quidditch one-on-one?"

Yeah, laugh like a witch.

"Hahah… Right, see ya 'round then."

And Lair. I swear she was born to make mah life miserable.

Why does 't'always turn out like this? I wanna speak up for once.

People think I'm nasty. Obnoxious. Down right rude.

Yeah. But that's still covered up.

What would they say if they knew how I really felt? If they found out I don't want this _mission_ after all?

I don't wanna save anyone.

I don't wanna let everyone die in the madman's hands either.

Damn that Voldemort. It's his fault I was _destined_ to live like this anyway.

I wanna live plainly.

Damn that singin' career. Whoever suggested that the best way to protect the magical community was to have me sing on the damn Muggle-stage?

And as if am not havin' enough, they put me in school!

"_Nasake."_

"Hi!"

Who's this again? Oh yeah, the top student. She likes to think we're close friends since she's smart an' am famous.

"Hi."

I prefer Granger to her. Well, they're almost the same. I dunno. I just like Granger more.

"_Kurai yo."_

Yep.

Guess am gonna spend the rest of the day here.

I wanna get peace for once.

Since when did this bed become so hard?

Let it go, Ashworth, let it go.

Potter. Harry Potter. Why's he so… important?

He's like you, airhead.

Yeah, he survived the madman too.

Thus the conclusion.

For ya to become inst'ntly famous, all you've to do is seek out Voldy an' have'im try to kill ya. If ya survive, congratulations, you're a new star. If you die, too bad, try on your next life.

Does Potter get this shit too?

Does his _caretakers_ pressure'im just as much?

I've heard his Muggle family doesn't treat him well.

At least tha's a change.

But what 'bout the wizards 'round him? Do they push him like this too?

He doesn't seem bothered by it.

Ya airhead, of course he doesn't _seem_, ya guys're not supposed to show it. Does anyone see _you_ complainin' 'bout your so-called mission?

No one.

No one knows.

No one knows your pain.

No one.

So then, is Potter goin' through the same thing?

Is he tryin' to hide it too? Like me?

Damn. Potter's takin' over my brain! Hahah!

I need to talk to'im. Seriously.

Am gonna ask him if he feels like this 'bout Voldy… And protectin' these damn wizards.

I need him to tell me he's goin' through the same stuff.

I need him to share this with me.

Of all people, I 'xpect he'd understand… He would. He's jus' like me.

Hmmm… Getting sleepy.

I need him to tell me this's jus' normal.

I need him to tell me that we're goin' through the same pressures.

I need him to tell me we're 'xperiencin' this 'cause we're popular heroes. Hahah…

I need him to comfort me, I guess.

I need him to…

I need him…

* * *

A/N: She fell asleep, all right? Should I do this with Harry as well? Or maybe Draco? Tell me in your review! Chill! 


	9. Ocean Blue

A/N: This is mainly a conversation between Harry and Rose, or as others would prefer, a heart-to-heart talk! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one! R&R! Oh, by the way, a tip: read this particular chapter slowly for dramatic effect, all right? I mean, this chapter's kinda sentimental, so you have to get the feel of a "senti" moment. Okay, for my reply to your reviews...

_To Pherusa: _Sorry for the confusion in the nurse thingy! What I meant by "pokemon nurse" was the human nures who takes care of pokemon. Sorry about that. And in the eighth chapter, most of it was really Rose's thoughts, and just the text in quotation marks ("...") are the speech, made by her or others, but it's distinguishable if she's speaking 'cause of the punk talk, 'right? And the mission stuff will be told in later chapters just as well, hang on there. Erm, did I say ROse had caretakers? Her life outside school will be told soon in a new chapter... winx

_To NataNly: _I hope I got your name right. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and please keep on reading, 'right?

_To Mandrin Orange: _It's not really hard, is it? And I appreciate the constructive criticism. Am gonna try to place in a chapter for Harry's POV and Draco's POV as well, but not right away just as you requested. grin Keep on reading, 'right?

_To Cubster:_You got me convinced, 'right? Hahah... Anyways, yeah, I kinda thought so too, but I think I was too lazy to prolong the game, sorry about that. Next time, it'll be longer and more detailed, and I promise Harry will get a good fight. Do ya want him to win? Hmmm... grin Keep on reading, 'right?

_To StarryEyedStara: _Would you like to know Harry's or Draco's POV for that matter? smile

To you guys, thanks for reviewing and making my lfie meaningful at the mometn, because Chemistry is driving me crazy and my only refuge is and you guys! Hahah... Anyways, here's chapter 9 and sorry for the crappy title, if that's what you think. Hope you guys enjoy this next try...

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ocean Blue**

Harry gently stroked his fingers through Rose's hair, careful to not wake her up. He had already been sitting on her bed for thirty minutes, and she seemed to have not felt him at all.

She turned. She was now facing Harry. Harry now ran his hand from her forehead to her hair and back again.

She had been lying across, her body perpendicular to the length of the bed. Harry guessed she just collapsed right onto it. He estimated that Rose had been sleeping there for almost six hours. _She must be really tired_, Harry thought.

Rose's hand moved. She groaned. Her hands ran back and forth across the bed surface; she was reaching for her blanket. Harry took it from the corner of the bed and spread it over Rose. She became still again.

Harry gazed outside Rose's bedroom window, his hand resting on Rose's forehead. He could see moonlight and blue ocean water, an endless stretch of water surface. It matched Rose's eyes.

"Harry?"

Harry placed his sight on Rose again, and she was already awake, her ocean blue eyes staring into his emerald green ones.

"Harry, what're ya… doin'… here?" she mumbled sleepily. Harry did not know how to answer.

_Why had he decided to come here anyway?_

Aki-sensei let him go three in the afternoon, dismissal time. He met up with Hermione and Ron and lounged around with them for a while, telling them about the weird cold feeling he got when Rose touched him.

At dinnertime, he found Raven and asked about their emergency Quidditch team meeting, but Raven said they did not hold one that day. Rose did not show up at dinner either.

He asked Raven where Rose was, but even Raven did not know.

"Why don't you check out if she's in her dormitory?" said Raven. "Her password's _'kurai yo…'_ It's Japanese for 'dark night,'" she added after seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

And so, after eating his supper, Harry left Ron and Hermione at the dining hall and went up to Rose's room. And here he was. What was he doing here?

"Harry?" Rose repeated.

"I – I was just – I didn't – " Harry stuttered.

"How did you get in here?" Rose said suddenly, straightening up.

"Wh – I – I was – Raven gave me the password," Harry finished.

"Raven?" questioned Rose. "Uh…" Her sleepy tone came back and she slumped back on the bed.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered, getting up. "I – I'm going now."

"What?" said Rose, eyes closed. Harry turned back to her.

"I'm going," Harry repeated. "I didn't mean to bother you, I'm really sorry."

"Wh – no… I didn't mean… I didn't tell ya to… leave," she finished her sentence with a yawn.

"But – you were sleeping – aren't you going to – "

"'Ve already waken up…"

"Are you sure you don't need more sleep?" Harry grinned.

"Shut up."

Harry found it funny that she managed to stick out her tongue even with her sleepiness. He sat back down beside her.

"So tell me… Why're ya here?" Rose asked again.

Harry thought for a while of what to say, but realized his mind had nothing to offer as reason, so he settled with saying, "I don't know."

Rose sighed.

"Aren't you going to ask me for a _real_ reason why I came here?"

"Why should I ask'f ya won't answer straight?"

Both of them fell silent for a few moments, and then Harry spoke.

"I found out you didn't have an emergency Quidditch meeting."

"Mmm…"

"So why'd you leave?"

"I dunno. I jus' felt like it… I jus' wanted to."

"Then I just wanted to as well."

"Wanted to what?"

"Come here… And stay."

"Stay?"

"I've been here for half an hour already."

"What've ya been doin' inside my room for thirty minutes?" Rose said, her voice sounding suspicious.

"Nothing… Just – sitting beside you… Looking at you." Harry felt his face grow hot as he spoke. Rose did not react, however. Harry did not dare look at her.

Silence.

"I wanted t'ask ya somethin'," Rose spoke.

"Ask me?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Y'might get mad."

"I won't."

"How sure are ya?"

"I don't know."

"So how c'n ya say ya won't get mad?"

"I don't know – why're you –!"

"Just jokin', 'right?"

"Okay, so what are you going to ask?"

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Sorry?" Harry glanced at Rose, confused.

"Can ya tell me how you're feelin' right now?" said Rose, her voice softening a bit. Harry gazed back out the window.

"I feel… Okay…" he started.

"In… what way?"

"Calm… Happy…"

Rose sat up and looked at Harry. "Why?"

"I don't know… Because I'm enjoying such an awesome scenery here?" Harry replied, not taking his eyes off outside the window. Rose laid herself back on the bed. Harry took the courage to add, "And because I'm with you."

His face grew hot again.

"Feel th'same way," he heard Rose say. He looked at her. She was speaking with her eyes closed. "I dunno why… I feel calm when I'm talkin' to ya…"

"Can I ask you something now?" Harry gulped as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Why're you nice to me?"

Rose leaned on her elbows and looked Harry in the eye.

"I mean, people say you're – mean and everything… But I don't see that…"

Rose remained silent.

"Why?"

"I dunno… I guess am jus' – comfortable with ya? I dunno, man! Don't ask me hard questions, 'right?" Rose laughed lazily, sleepiness still obvious in her voice. She laid down again.

"Fine," Harry smiled, more to himself.

"C'n we… sleep… now?" said Rose in between more yawns.

"What?"

"Sleep…"

Harry looked at Rose. She had her eyes closed, and was in a position that looked as if she was ready to sleep again

"I'll go then," said Harry.

"No…" mumbled Rose, her words becoming harder to understand. "Stay… with me…"

"But – but – "

"Sleep here," said Rose, pulling on Harry's hand.

And then Harry felt the sudden chill again. He staggered sideways and fell on the bed. He pulled his hand away from Rose's and the chill went away. Rose opened her eyes and looked at him, alarmed, but he grinned.

"It's nothing," he said. "Good night."

"'Night," said Rose, closing her eyes.

He reached for Rose's hand this time. He did not feel cold. He realized what was happening, and decided that maybe staying with Rose was not such a bad idea anyway.

* * *

A/N: There. Finished. Sounds good? Tell me in your review. Down right yucky? Tell me in your review. Everyone got it? Okay. Chill! Review, people! Til next chapter! \m/ punks not dead 


	10. Defense Day One

A/N: I'm so happy to have reached chapter 10… Hahah… And I'm so happy to have gotten many many reviews! Thanks to you guys who hang on to this fic and read it! That's why you have to know I flunked my chemistry test for this! I wasn't able to study pretty well for my chem test earlier today because I was constructing chapter 9 last night, but no regrets. Fanfics are so much better than school, anyways! Hahah, you might think I don't care about my studies. I still do, it's just that it's so frustrating when you can do something else like write here, right? Hahah… To my reviewers for chapter nine…

_To MtOTHepowERoF2: _Erm, am not really aiming for a "pornish" fic, that's all. But thanks for reading and reviewing!

_To Mandrin Orange: _You scared me, 'right? Thanks for reviewing and keep readign, 'right? Hope you like this next one.

_To Cubster: _Hello! Thanks for reading again! Hahah, who says you can't join their sleep and get some rest? Hahah! But don't fall asleep while reading my fic, 'right? Thanks and keep on reading, 'right?

_To Mr. Anderson: _Nice name there. Are you a guy or a girl? I'm guessing a guy? Anyway, thanks for the comment and I hope you continue reading!

_To Pherusa: _I was refering to Harry's caretakers as the Hogwarts teachers who care about him (like Dumbledore, McGonagall, etc.) and the Order, for that matter. Rose doesn't have any caretakers, you'll know soon! Thanks for keeping up with this fic and hope to receive more reviews from you!

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Defense Day One **

Ron's and Hermione's facial expressions were complete opposites as Harry approached them for breakfast at the Bridgework dining hall. Ron's face was red with stiffled laughter, and he looked ready to burst. Hermione, however, welcomed Harry with a scowl. She spoke up first as soon as Harry reached the table and was about to sit down.

"And where have you been last night?" said Hermione in her usual bossy tone. "Ron checked your dormitory last night before we went to sleep, and you weren't there. Don't tell me you…" Hermione's voice trailed off as her scowl turned into an expression ofmixed confusion and disgust.

"It's not what you think, all right?" Harry began as he sat down, but Ron cut him.

"Whatever, mate. Just tell us the truth. We're your friends, we won't get mad!" Ron said, patting Harry in the back, grinning. "It will just bring us to the conclusion that you finally decided to bring your manhood up one notch," he whispered and giggled in Harry's ear.

Harry pushed him off. "Shut up! Nothing happened! We just talked!" Harry yelled. Thankfully, only several people turned their heads in Harry's direction, and when he stopped yelling, their attention returned to their breakfast.

"You just talked?" Hermione said, her expression lightening a bit.

"Just talked?" echoed Ron, frowning.

"Ron, you are so disgusting!" Hermione threw a table napkin at Ron.

"You talked all night? What the heck were you talking about, planning how to defeat You-Know-Who?" Ron demanded.

"We didn't – "Harry tried to explain, but he was cut off by Hermione this time.

"That is none of your business, Ron! Give Harry some privacy! I know he's our friend, but can't you wait until he's ready to tell us? At least until Rose says yes to him?"

"What?" Harry stared.

"What?" Ron frowned even more.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said in an exasperated voice. "I'm not courting Rose."

"You're not?"

"You're not?"

"Can you stop echoing each other?"

"Right, right," Hermione said. "You're not courting her? I thought – "

"I thought you were already serious? I mean, don't tell me you're not yet sure if you like her or not. C'mon, Harry, you talk about her twenty-four seven," said Ron. Harry felt his face grow hot again.

"Harry?" another voice joined in. It was Raven.

"Oh, Raven, hi. Er, you need anything?" said Harry, getting up.

"Um, actually, yes, I needed to tell you something, but it's fine. I can tell you here," she replied. She then leaned in and whispered so that only Harry could hear. "Draco found out about last night – "

Harry straightened up, alarmed. Raven motioned for Harry to lean again so that she could continue.

"Just watch out, okay? I mean, I don't know what he can do, and he certainly looked mad when – "

"How did he know?" Harry asked.

"Um, I somehow… let it slip… Sorry," she added. "Just be careful around Draco for now. He won't listen that nothing happened. He is so green, he automatically thinks – um, you know what I mean."

Raven walked away with a feeble smile as though still apologizing. Harry could not help but feel irritated at Raven for telling Malfoy such thing, but what was done was done, and he could only face the consequences of the actions of somebody else's, he thought angrily, and not his own. He then remembered that he left Rose's room with her still slumbering peacefully on her bed.

"Hey, Raven!" he shouted at her, catching up. "Where's Rose?" he whispered now.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Raven turned to him. "She's not here. She's going to have a concert out in the Muggle world later tonight. Hahah… Down in Korakuen area."

Harry stared at Raven, confused.

"You know, the Muggle rocker thing? Cover up for the entire magical community?"

Then Harry remembered. Rose was performing as a Muggle singer in order to protect the magical community from the eager eyes of Japanese Muggles as well. Harry did not quite understand how Rose, performing, would protect magic, so he made a mental note to ask Rose about it when she returned.

"Is she coming back tonight?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. She still has to meet up with the emperor after the concert."

"Emperor?" Harry asked, confused yet again.

"The emperor of Japan. He sort of knows about the magical community, though he's not a wizard himself, and since Rose's like in the council and she's popular as well, she's the one assigned to talk to the emperor."

"Council?"

Raven sighed and decided that this was going to be a long talk. She sat down at Harry's table, and ate with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as she discussed the politics of the magical community in Japan.

"We don't have a Minister of Magic here, like you do in Britain. Instead, we have a Council, composed of ten people. These people come from the most influential families in the magical community, and these ten are supposed to be the heads of their families," Raven elaborated, chewing on buttered toast. "In Rose's case, the Ashworths are one of the ten most influential families here, and since she's the only Ashworth left, she gets to be in the council."

"Wow…" Ron said after taking a huge gulp of tea. "So Rose is really powerful, isn't she?"

"She gets more responsibilities and privileges than any other girl her age," said Hermione knowingly.

"Hah, wish it was that easy to say," Raven smiled mischievously. "She doesn't give a damn about her so-called responsibilities! She doesn't attend council meetings, reasoning that she needs to be at school. Of course, the rest of the council allows that. I mean, it's the great Rose Ashworth. They can't say no."

Harry spent the rest of his morning lessons wondering about Rose's life. He thought his was already too hard to handle, with his death threats and all. But now he'd heard of Rose's duties, he obtained a more positive outlook in life.

He forgot about everything he learned that morning about Rose, however, when he attended his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the afternoon.

"Buckle up, Harry," said Ron as they sat down. "You're in for a rough ride."

Harry was just about to ask what Ron meant when the classroom door opened.

"Good afternoon, class," snapped an aged man as he entered the classroom.

He wore dull, grey robes and his hair was also grey and thinning. He was slightly wrinkled but it was remarkable how he moved with great speed, as though his energy was more than that of an old man. Harry was strongly reminded of Lupin, a friend of his father's, but the menacing glint in his eye, Harry thought, was similarto that of Snape.

"Today, we will formally start our lesson, since yesterday was more of an… introduction, shall I say?" the man grinned evilly. Harry sensed the class around him shudder. "But of course, today I shall meet, for the first time, Harry Potter."

The man suddenly looked at Harry. Harry looked back, uncertain if he should reply.

"Stand up, Mr. Potter."

He stood up.

"Why weren't you in my class yesterday?"

"I – er, I – I was at the hospital wing – er, the clinic, I mean – "

"Why?"

"I – I didn't feel good yesterday."

"So?"

"So I was not able to attend – "

"What if I had a headache on your examination day, Mr. Potter, and told you that you would get zero in your test because I could not supervise your test?" the man's voice grew louder, as if he was becoming angry with Harry.

Harry looked down, unable to believe that the man was so much more like Snape than he had thought.

"What would you do, Mr. Potter?"

"I – I would complain, sir."

"Complain of what?"

"Of injustice, sir."

"Because?"

"Because it's not my fault that your head ached, sir," Harry replied, angry now.

"Now then, is it my fault that you did not feel well yesterday?" asked the teacher cruelly.

"No, sir."

Harry heard Malfoy laugh. Harry did not look at him, however, fearing that he might vent his anger out on Malfoy. Instead, Harry bored his stare on his desk.

"Then, demerits to you, Mr. Potter. Your current grade in my class is now a negative ten. If you want to at least remove the debts, perform well. And do not expect that I give special treatments. I think all of you who are from Bridgework know what I do when our other celebrity, Rose Ashworth, comes in late for class."

Iris Lair gave an audible laugh, and the teacher smirked.

"Demerits to you, Mr. Potter, and I need not mention that Ms. Ashworth will get demerits too, for she has grown quite used to it. You will do detentions later this week when I have settled whom you shall serve. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"And by the way, in case no one has mentioned, I am Kozuke Hatori. Hatori-sensei to you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I finished this one in two hours! Reviews, guys! And oh, the Japanese word, "sensei," means "teacher" and if one attaches it to a name, it's the equivalent of "sir" or "ma'am." Hey, is this a tutorial for the Japanese language? Hahah...! R&R peepz! Chill! m/ punks not dead 


	11. Draco's Desire

A/N: This is a week later, mentioned it so that you guys could relate to the jump of events. And more Japanese. And it's short, due to lack of time. R&R!

_To tuulia: _Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for liking Rose. Keep the R&R going, 'right?

_To Cubster: _You're Irish? That's cool! Hey, thanks for the positive comments. Yeah, I think this one is better than my previous HP fic. Thanks! Keep the R&R going!

_To Mandrin Orange: _Hope you recover from your exhaustion and be able to read the fic more detailedly! Drink vitamins! Hahah! Thanks and keep the R&R going!

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Draco's Desire**

"Good you're here. I need you to sign the schedules for the Quidditch matches. You realize it's the start of the competition next week?" Raven said, shuffling beside Rose as they went down the corridor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind them.

"I know, 'right? Ya don't've to remind me ev'ryday."

"I'm just making sure you know. We can't afford to lose, Rose. It's our final year. We have to leave a legacy."

"Leave a leg'cy for you' flings in the lower years, ya mean."

"What?"

"I think Rose was just joking there, weren't you, Rose?" Hermione cut in, sliding between Rose and Raven. "Listen, why don't Ron, Raven and I go to the common room, right?"

Harry was startled at how Hermione was taking discreet but drastic measures to get him and Rose to be alone. The previous week, Hermione had been startled to hear that Harry had not taken any action regarding his feelings for Rose, and she seemed to have sworn to herself the duty of making Harry and Rose end up together.

Rose had just got back from the outside Muggle world after her weeklong absence from the school.

**-- Flashback –**

"How come Rose's not here yet?" Ron asked three nights into Rose's absence. They were sitting in the common room, enjoying their leisure time.

"She can't leave the Muggles all of a sudden," Raven said. The three gave her a questioning look. "You know, she can't show up on a concert and then suddenly disappear. Muggles will become curious what she does when she's not at the surface. Thus, the risk of exposing the magical world."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. How does Rose's singing protect the magical community?" Harry asked.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Er, I don't' remember."

"You don't remember or you just implied it?" Raven grinned. "It has nothing to do with anything, Harry. It's just a joke."

"So why does she sing?" Hermione now asked.

"Because she likes to," Raven replied with a simple smile. "It's not in Rose Ashworth's character, I know, but if there's one thing she has a passion for, it's creating music."

**-- End of Flashback –**

"So, we're going now, we'll meet you later, all right?" Hermione yelled as she dragged Raven and Ron away from Harry and Rose. Both stared.

"Harry, I dunno if am in the righ' pos'tion to say this but – "

"There you are, Rose," said Draco Malfoy's voice from behind them. He approached Rose and acted as if Harry weren't there.

Thankfully, Malfoy performed his revenge yet on Harry, for the supposedly "Night Incident," every student had entitled the night when Harry slept in Rose's dormitory, for the rumor, somehow spread, so that everyone in Bridgework knew just what Malfoy was fuming about. Malfoy did the usual terrorism; snide comments, smirks, and trying to trip Harry in the corridors, but he had not done any specific attack for the issue regarding Harry and Rose.

"Draco, I thought ya were goin' to wait for us in the library?" Rose asked innocently.

Malfoy glared at Harry before replying. "I decided to find you, just to know you're safe."

_Payback time, Harry Potter, _Harry thought sourly to himself. Sure, Malfoy did not confront him. The best bite back at Harry was to embarrass him in front of Rose.

"Safe?" Rose blinked.

"I think we should go, Rose," said Harry, competing for Rose's attention. Rose nodded and the three of them set off down the corridor.

It was with best and worst luck that Harry was grouped for an assignment in their Potions class, and he supposed Malfoy could only agree. Best, since Harry would have done anything to be grouped with Rose, and because Rose was a genius at Potions, and Potions was Malfoy's best subject. Worst, because the mere presence of Malfoy made Harry's blood boil.

Rose swiped an electronic card through a small box beside the door with flashing tiny lights before entering the library.

It looked the complete opposite of the library Harry had used so many times at Hogwarts. In fact, it looked more like a disoriented bedroom more than anything else, except there weren't any beds.

Coffee tables around the place were scattered with books that were lying open. Harry wondered whether Bridgework had ever heard of a librarian.

"_O genki desu ka? Nani?" _a plump little woman appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, peering at the three of them.

"A, watashi-tachi wa – " 

"_A, hai! Gakusei, neh? Agaru, agaru kudasai."_

The woman who reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley ushered them deep into the forest of scattered books. He had no idea what the woman had said, and looking at Malfoy, he guessed he had none too. But Rose, having learned Japanese, motioned for them to sit down at one of the tables.

"_Daijobu, Ruri-sensei. Domo," _Rose said in her usual fluent Japanese. The woman walked away with a smile. "So," Rose started, placing her hands on her lap. "Down tah business."

Harry wondered whether their meeting was going to be productive at all. He was trying to endure Malfoy's burning stares, but felt that if, by the end of their meeting, Harry and Malfoy had not engaged in a fistfight, it would be a complete miracle.

"'Re ya two 'right?" Rose asked, waking Harry up from his thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"What?" Malfoy asked obnoxiously.

"'T's jus' that ya two've been starin' at each other for, wha', two minutes now? Don't tell me ya two're fightin' again?"

"We do this all the time," Malfoy said through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy. We're supposed to do a group project here," Harry hissed.

"'Kay, y'know what? This is _not _goin' to do us any good. Let's reset this and do the project some other time, 'right?"

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Malfoy. Malfoy was still staring at Harry when he got up.

Rose got up and started walking towards the door. Harry and Malfoy followed. As soon as they got out, however, Malfoy grabbed Rose's arm rather harshly.

"Can we talk?" said Malfoy, sounding as if he was demanding and not asking for a favor.

"Yeah, sure," Rose replied indifferently. "Later, Harry," she gave Harry a tap on the arm, and waved, before the two of them walked away, Malfoy's hand still on Rose's upper arm. They turned a corner and were out of sight.

Harry started walking down the other direction. He was wondering what Malfoy wanted to talk about with Rose. He felt an itch on his arm. Trying to scratch it, he felt a piece of material stuck inside his polo. He reached into the sleeve and found a neatly folded piece of paper.

_Follow us. Tell him you forgot to ask me something. We need to talk. Again._

Harry wheeled around. He started walking towards the direction Rose and Malfoy went. Approaching, he heard strange shuffling noises. Turning towards the corridor, he found Rose pushed against the wall, Malfoy restraining her, his one hand on her nape, the other on her waist. Rose was pushing him off, but from the looks of it, he was much stronger than Rose at the moment.

Harry would have approached and punched Malfoy hard in the face, if Malfoy had not so suddenly leaned in and kissed the struggling Rose, who ceased moving out of shock, in the lips.

* * *

A/N: Short. But eventful. Hahah… Tell me your comments! Chill! \m/ punks not dead 


	12. Wrist Cut

A/N: Sorry for posting this later than usual. I had to do my editorial before I could do anything else on the PC. Yep, am the Managing Editor of our school paper. But I like writing fanfics so much more than doing the job! And I am suffering an extreme condition of laziness at the moment. R&R this chapter peepz! And I'm kinda missing the other peepz who reviewed the previous chapters. Only three people responded last chapter. Are you guys all right? You better review or I might get disheartened and discontinue this fic! Nope, it's not black mail. It's just the condition of my existence in the site... Hahah! R&R, 'right? To last chapter's reviewers…

_To Cubster: _I don't really get your reaction, is that positive or negative? Thanks for reviewing! Review this one as well!

_To Mandrin Orange: _Do you want to bite off Draco's nose because he acted badly, or because you're jealous? Hahah! R&R gurL!

_To tuulia: _I'm not Japanese, I just like their culture. I'm flattered that you think I am! Your language is not crappy. Who said so? Last year of school, so you're in college? Germany is one of the few countries I want to visit when I get the money! Please keep the R&R going!

By the way, sorry abou the typos and grammas in this chapter and as well as in others because I'm in a sorta tight schedule so I don't have the time top reread and re-edit everything. And as I've said way back in the first chapter, I think, I don't have a beta. You can just tell me my errors and I'll correct them, 'right? Thanks guys! R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wrist Cut**

Harry lunged forward and threw Malfoy off of Rose. He was shaking in rage that he was not able to push off Malfoy with the force he actually intended.

He wanted Malfoy to slam hard against the opposite wall. He wanted him to cower at Harry's strength. But all Malfoy did was stagger after Harry's lame try.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, his voice shaking with so much anger. "And you accused me!"

Malfoy only smirked. Harry's insides burned with rage. He started towards Malfoy, but he felt another sudden chill; Rose's hand was on his arm. He felt his teeth chatter with the cold.

"Harry, don't," said Rose. Harry placed his hand on her holding wrist and pulled her hand off from his arm. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry responded, shaking his head as he recovered from the effect. He had to find out what was causing this soon. "What – what were you – " Harry stammered, regaining his rage. Rose seemed not bothered by the fact that Malfoy had openly tried to, Harry hated to use the term, rape her.

"'S'not like I can't – " Rose started.

"Don't tell me you liked it!" Harry suddenly found himself yelling at Rose. Rose looked stunned for a moment, and then she sneered.

"Don't gimme tha' damn temper of yours, get me?" she said. "Wasn't sayin' in the note I needed your help, for Pete's sake. You're tryin' to say I knew what was comin'."

"I don't follow, all right," Harry said in his best calm. He turned back to Malfoy, who was sitting on the floor, listening to their conversation. "But I need to deal with this idiot first."

"I said don't." Rose gave him a sharp knock on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Let's go."

Harry went into the chill again and vaguely felt himself being steered around corridors. His brain tried to tell his body to hold on to Rose, or tell her to let go of him, but his body was too numb to follow.

"Sit," Rose said suddenly, like a trainer to her dog. Harry did not move.

Rose pushed her down hard on the ground. Harry stretched his hands to break his fall and felt grass.

"Where… are we?" he muttered, able to speak now since Rose had let go of her.

"Op'n your eyes, ya'lready have four," he heard her reply irritatedly.

The view in front of him was breathtaking. Open land stretched out in front of him in all directions. Endless grass glimmering in the afternoon sun. Blue sky fell behind as backdrop. He looked up at Rose who was standing beside him.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno."

"What?"

"It's a hidd'n place here at Bridgework. Few students know 'bout it. I don't ev'n know what it's called. It good nonetheless."

Harry thought "good" was a grave understatement.

"This place is… so peaceful… Why's it here?"

"What d'you mean why's it here?"

Harry shrugged. What he felt about the place was could not be expressed in words. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to rest for a while. Yes, perhaps he wanted to rest. Rest from work, from school, from life…

He looked at Rose. She was smirking again.

"What?"

"Thought this'd cheer ya up, little boy," she bent down and ruffled his hair, like a boy treated with an early Christmas present.

Harry felt the cold in his head again, more like the tingling sensation one felt when water trickled down overhead. Harry grabbed her hand.

"I think ya got the wrong idea 'bout earlier," Rose said as she sat down beside Harry. "Didn't like it, 'right?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"T's jus' that I wen' through far graver things than that, that what Draco did earlier can only make me laugh now."

Harry was alarmed. Rose, seeing his face, laughed.

"I've _not _been sexually abused, Harry Potter," she said. "Ya green-minded, four-eyed – "

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Enough of the insults. Exactly what graver things have you been through, Ms. Ashworth? Would you care to elaborate?"

"Ever got punished for doin' the right thing?"

Harry recalled his adventures at Hogwarts for the past six years. Getting points off from Gryffindor was a punishment for trying to save something in the dead of the night. Getting detention was a punishment for standing up to a bullying professor. He nodded.

"Ya get detention an' demerits, don't ya?" Harry nodded. "Am talkin' 'bout real punishment here. Like, getting' your arms lashed for tryin' to fight off a bullyin' classmate."

"You did that?"

"Yeah, thrice."

Rose spread her arms so that Harry could see. Across her two pale slender arms were straight scars that looked as if they had been there for years. Shallow, yet distinguishable. The scars were impossible to count. Harry looked up at Rose, but she smiled.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Got these ev'rytime I shot back at Lair for tryin' to bully me."

"Who allowed this?"

"Make a guess."

"Hatori-sensei?"

"Clever of ya."

"But don't the other teachers know about this?"

"They do. But they're afraid of Hatori. An' Eugene doesn't know, if it's that. She mostly deals with the outside concerns of Bridgework. Hatori's the Deputy Headmaster."

"He personally sees to it that you got lashed?"

"Me an' ev'ryone else who crosses'is line."

"Why don't you fight him?"

"You never tried to kill Severus, did you?"

"What – that's out of the question. Snape never tried to kill me slowly by lashing."

"Yeah, whatever," Rose said with a heavy breath. She laid down on the grass. Harry turned to look at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Severus," she replied simply.

"What about him?"

"Did he show any sign at all, before actually killin' Dumbledore, that he was evil?"

_Wrong question, _Harry thought. Any sign that he was evil? The more appropriate question was if Snape showed any sign that he was good.

"I dunno. I simply disliked him for being mean to me. But Dumbledore trusted him, and for everyone, if Dumbledore trusted someone, he was trustworthy enough."

"Enlighten me, Harry. How mean was my godfather?"

She reached her arm out, silently asking for Harry to pull her upright so that she could listen better while he discussed. He took her hand, but did not pull her. He had spotted something.

Rose's scars were pronounced, implying pain from every angle. But Harry saw an unusual scar. A much thicker one. It looked out of place, different, compared to the rest. It looked intended, recent, self-inflicted.

Rose suddenly pulled her hand away and got up by herself. She looked at Harry, fear and alarm materializing in her blue eyes. Harry did not know what to think. Was he imagining that the scar was different? Or was it, in fact, Rose's own doing?

Rose tried to get up, but Harry pulled her back down on the hand with the unusual scar. She stumbled back down, and Harry turned her wrist over. There it was, standing out.

"Have you – You're not trying to – Are you?" Harry could not get his words out completely. He hated to think his suspicion was real.

Rose looked away, guilt evident in her eyes.

"Rose? You tried to _cut _yourself?"

Silence.

"And this looks fresh. Was this the reason why you weren't able to get back in time? Did you cut yourself before going back here? Was this why it took you a week before coming back?" Harry asked, wishing she'd tell her that it was the reason, but it was not self-inflicted.

Harry realized he cared much more for Rose than he thought.

Rose remained silent.

"Rose…"

Tears silently flowed down Rose's cheeks. Harry hugged her.

"Shhh…"

"'Nother thing… I wanted to talk to ya 'bout…" she said in between gasps and tears.

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying to sound comforting. He ran his hands up and down Rose's back. "I'm all ears, Rose. You can talk to me."

"Why d'we need to save ev'ry damn wizard we don't ev'n know?" Rose said in a shaking voice.

Harry understood her. He had been wondering the same thing. Back at Hogwarts, he had been wondering why he, of all people, was the one destined to defeat Voldemort. Yes, there was the prophecy, but it wasn't enough.

So what if there was a prophecy?

It was a mere prediction of what would come.

It did not give the reason as to _why_ anything would come.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think about this one. Chill! \m/ punks not dead! 


	13. Black and White

A/N: Erm, implied. Harry and Rose are now in a relationship here. Hope it's okay with you guys? (makes sad puppy eyes) And I dunno if you guys'll like stuff that happen here, but hey it's not rated K+ for nothing. Do you think I should raise the rating? It's not that grave. I'm not good at narrating that stuff… Hahah! R&R people! And by the way, now you'll find out what's with black and white in the first place! Hope you guys like it! To reviewers of last chapter…

_To tuulia: _Yeah, I'm still in school but I'm not American. I'm Filipino, if you guys know even know that. Hahah... I don't think our kind is famous. Anyways, Rose is _supposed to be strange, _you know! Hahah... So, check out this next chapter and hope you'll like what happens... And yeah, punks not dead!

And why's this happening? Only one person's reviewed the last chapter... You guys better review of say bye-bye to Harry and Rose... Hahah! Chill! R&R guys! It's what makes me survive! By the way, regards to the new peepz who've added this fic to their favorites: _Magical Wonders, Star Storm Raven, and tuulia!_ And to _chocytwo, Metamorphmagusgirl, missnobody, and XForestxAngelX, _for having this fic on their alerts list! R&R peepz!

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Black and White **

Harry woke up. His one arm was still under Rose's head. She felt him stir. She opened her eyes.

"It's dinner time. I don't want them to think – like how they thought before – again," Harry finished his sentence uncomfortably. Rose nodded to show she understood.

She sat up. Harry felt blood rushing back into the veins in his left hand.

"Are you all right now?" he asked her. She was motionless, just in a sitting position. She nodded again. "Can you at least talk?"

"Am that noisy that stayin' silent for once makes ya think I'm not fine?"

Harry smiled. He sat up on the bed too. Rose leaned on him.

"Thanks."

He put his hand over Rose's shoulders.

"You don't have to thank me."

Harry hugged her tight. She was warm.

"Harry, why're you – Oh…" said Ron. He had burst into Harry's room without knocking, and saw Harry hugging Rose, whose eyes were closed again. "Sorry," he made to close the door again.

"Ron! Wait!"

Ron turned back. "Is she asleep?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Am not asleep, no need to sound so worried, Ron." It came to Ron as Rose's muffled voice, since Rose's face was buried into Harry's chest. Ron sniggered. "What're ya laughin' at!" Rose turned and threw a pillow at Ron. He caught it full in the face, and Harry laughed.

"Hey! No need to do that! And shut up, Harry!" Ron yelled, approaching the bed.

"We better go down before Hermione grows impatient," said Harry. Rose nodded again and slid off the bed. Ron led the way downstairs to the common room, followed by Rose and Harry.

"Ow!" Harry yelled just as Ron was about to open the door leading out to the corridor. Ron looked at him and Rose, bewildered, but Rose looked secretive at the moment and Harry looked too preoccupied. "We'll just follow, Ron. Tell Hermione that."

"Whatever you say, mate."

And Ron was gone.

"Wha' was that 'bout?" Rose asked.

"I tried asking you this ages ago but you thought I was green-minded or something," Harry said through gritted teeth. He felt the chill again when he and Rose secretly decided to hold hands behind Ron while going downstairs.

"Sorry, I don't r'member," Rose said with sarcasm.

"When you hold my hand, or try to touch any part of my body – "

"Ya feel warm?" Rose said, her voice expectant. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said, looking suspiciously at Rose.

"I didn't mean – what, now you're sayin' I'm green?" she gave a mock laugh.

"I feel the opposite." Rose's look became serious.

"Are you sure?"

"I feel cold when you touch me."

"But – why's that – how come – " Harry, for the first time, heard Rose stammer.

"Beats me," he said.

"How c'n that be?" Rose said, more to herself than to Harry. "When ya touch me… I feel warmth…" she spoke in a hushed voice. Harry stared.

"Are you serious?" It was Harry's turn to ask. Rose sat down.

"What _are _you two doing!" came Hermione's irritated voice. In she came, violently opening the door and then closing it with another loud bang. She saw Harry's and Rose's serious faces. "Has something happened?"

Harry sat down and told Hermione about their predicament. Hermione listened open-mouthed. Harry remembered that Hermione was rarely awestruck, since she knew a lot of things.

"I don't believe this…" she said slowly. "Are you sure? Are you serious?"

Harry grinned, and so did Rose. They had asked each other both questions as well.

"I don't believe it… So the legend really _is _true…"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, lost. Hermione came to some sort of realization, and Harry could not be more eager to hear it.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you about it, all right? But I need a favor from you two first."

"What sort of favor?" Harry asked.

"Can you two get up and hold hands?" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling with unexplained enthusiasm.

"What will happen?" Harry and Rose asked in unison.

"Well, I don't know! So let's try to find out!"

Harry and Rose did as Hermione had said.

"I don't want to get the chill again, honestly," Harry said to both girls as he raised a hand. Rose did not respond to his statement, though Harry thought there was guilt in her eyes. _She wants to feel the warmth and she's guilty because it's at my expense, _Harry thought.

"On three, then," Rose said, raising her hand as well.

Hermione counted. "One… two…"

"I need to close my eyes," Rose said.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that too," said Harry, and he rammed his eyelids shut.

"Three."

Harry felt minor chills, and felt as if his body was being electrocuted through his hands and his face, specifically, his mouth… the inside of his mouth.

"Oh god I can't watch this," he heard Hermione say under her breath.

Harry opened his eyes to see Rose doing the same, their faces alarmingly close together.

They were kissing. Both parties pulled away at the same time. Harry was still feeling the electricity in his hands and realized his fingers were still intertwined with Rose's. They pulled their hands apart.

"What jus' happ'ned?" Rose said breathlessly.

"Hermione!" Harry, breathing hard, wheeled around at Hermione, who was covering her eyes with her hands.

"I didn't know that would happen!" Hermione squealed behind her fingers. Harry pulled her hands from her face. Hermione giggled before speaking up. "That was cute, you know."

Harry was not able to respond, and his face grew hot. Rose slumped on a couch near him.

"I don't understand," Rose said quietly.

"So then I will explain, all right!" Hermione squealed again. _She's clearly enjoying this, _Harry thought.

Rose was motionless with concentration at what Hermione was about to explain. Harry settled on a couch too, and listened to Hermione.

"I have read stuff," Hermione began. _You've read a lot, _Harry thought again. "And some books say that there was an ancient prophecy regarding a dark lord, and two people destined to defeat him."

"Prophecy?" Harry repeated.

"No, no Harry. The book was talking about an _ancient _prophecy. Dumbledore wasn't even born at the time when that prophecy was made."

"Continue," Rose said in almost a whisper.

"So, the book says that the dark lord will be powerful, and he will have control over almost everything. Everything, except pure good, and pure evil."

Harry straightened up, alarmed. Was Hermione trying to say what he thinks she was?

"The dark lord will be evil, yes, but pure evil itself will not like how he deals with good. I think the book mentioned that… Pure evil did not wish the noise the dark lord would be causing. They preferred to work in stealth, treachery, and the like…"

Harry feared the conclusion of Hermione's discussion.

"So pure evil will decide to work with pure good, and later will betray the allegiance they made – they will make," Hermione said confusedly. "It's hard to speak about prophecies. It's confusing with the verb tenses, you know," she finished unconcernedly.

Harry was frozen in his seat. He did not know what to say. He did not dare look at Rose.

"So – so you're saying, " Harry began.

"She's sayin' ya are pure good, Harry, an' am pure evil," Rose said.

Harry thought something was not right. Rose's tone seemed too normal, impressed even. She did not sound offended.

"An' boy, Hermione, ya damn are the smartest witch I've ever met," she continued. Harry looked at her and saw that she was smiling, awed at Hermione.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"Rose, you're not about to kill me, are you?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "Pure evil?"

Rose laughed. A good-natured laugh. How could that laugh be from pure evil?

"I know the legend. The dark lord the prophecy was referrin' to is, well, the Dark Lord w'know now. Pure good refers to Harry's fam'ly. And pure evil to mine. Unknown to pres'nt man, many cultures founded their beliefs fr'm the prophecy; they jus' had diff'rent interpretations for it. Yin an' Yang, heaven an' hell, an' in some cults, simply the colors black an' white."

Rose spoke as though she was not admitting that she was later going to try and kill Harry. She noticed his uneasy stare but did not comment.

"Hermione, I thought you – " Ron ran in yelling again. "What're you all doing chatting here? Aren't you guys hungry?"

"We were just about to get up, Ron," Hermione said nervously.

She indeed got up from her chair and followed Ron who had started walking towards the door. Rose, too, got up without another word and followed the two.

Harry felt bad that he could not think of anything to say to Rose, but she walked quickly as they entered the dining hall. She raced away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and sat down on the table where Raven and Alex were already eating. Harry saw Raven inquire Rose about something, probably where she had been, but Rose merely shrugged and proceeded with her food.

Harry grew more and more uneasy as dinner drew to its end, and by the time he, together with other Gryffindors, got up from their table, he had decided that he needed to talk to Rose to get things straight.

He caught up with her on the way to the common room. He heard her stiffle a moan as he placed his hand on her forearm. _It's the warmth she gets, Harry, don't blow this one chance up with dirty thoughts, _Harry told himself. He pulled her to an empty corridor.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She spoke in a voice that suggested she thought it was ridiculous for her to get mad at Harry. Harry felt sudden relief.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?"

"Harry? C'n ya quit it? Your questions don't make sense at all, do ya realize that?"

Harry felt more relief.

"But you act like you're – "

Harry was not able to finish his sentence. Electricity shot at him through the lips. Rose pulled away and smirked.

"What was that for?" Harry tried to laugh off the tension he suddenly felt. Rose suddenly looked at him seriously.

"Ya don't trust me. Ya think I'd try an' kill ya while you're sleepin'," she said, her voice hinting disappointment. She was not asking. She was merely stating what she thought was on Harry's mind.

Harry was scared too. But over his fear was the hope that Rose would prove the prophecy wrong. He made up his mind.

"I trust you," he whispered. He offered his hand to her, and she placed hers in it. He kissed her slowly.

She pulled away and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "I know this'll jus' sound crappy, comin' from me but…" she began, averting her eyes. "I love you."

Harry swallowed. He could not believe what he was hearing. But he wanted to reply to what he thought he heard.

He placed his fingers on Rose's chin and turned her face, so that she looked him in the eye.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I dunno if this is really romantic or just crappy. Tell me what you think. Just the right amount of sugar coating to make it sweet, or too much that you have to drink water? Hahah… Review, people! Chill! m/ punks not dead 


	14. Things to Come

A/N: I am at a complete loss for ideas here. Hmm… Hope this chapter will be okay with you guys. Y'know, living up to the K+ thing and all… Hahah… See it.

By the way, here's some stuff about me. I'm in my junior year in high school and I hate chemistry! Hahah… And by the way, I'm from the Philippines, so I'm a Filipino… Hahah… I'm not sure if you guys have heard of my country anyway. Hey, to the recent reviewers…

_To tuulia: _I hope you like this chapter, as something "happens" to Harry and Rose here. Heheh… Anyway, English is just our secondary language. But I think other countries are often surprised that 90 of our population know how to speak English. I want to know more about the German culture as well!

_To Cubster: _Thanks! Please keep the R&R going!

_To StarryEyedStara: _Hey, it's been a while since you last reviewed. Check out this new chapter and give me your comments, right? Chill!

_To Pherusa: _Thanks for reviewing chapter by chapter! Okay, the council was really daimyo-inspired but that's it. I'm not planning to strictly follow the system. The Draco-Harry rivalry… I decided that, well, since the first chapter, but I meant to not make it too obvious yet. Later, you'll find out something about the Draco-liking-Rose thing. Hahah… The thing about Harry and Rose saving wizardkind is something related to what's expected of them since they had after all survived You-Know-Who. And the prophecy… Yeah, the details on it are coming up in the next chapter, or maybe the next to that. Depends… R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Things to Come **

"So, what's with the chill and warmth thing?" Rose asked, settling beside Harry who was sitting on his bed. It was a Saturday the next day, so Harry supposed they could stay up late.

"I dunno… Want to check out the library?" Harry suggested.

"'Re ya kiddin'? I don' go to the library'f I c'n help it. An' besides," she checked the watch on Harry's wrist, sending Harry a minor chill. "'T's almost closin' time for the library. We'll never make it 'n time."

Harry tried and failed to hold back a yawn.

"Ya sleepy already?"

Harry laid on his back. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, making him cold again.

"Oops, sorry." She lifted her hand.

Silence prevailed for a few moments.

Harry raised his right hand indefinitely. He wanted to hold hands with Rose. But he knew what would happen if they held hands. But still…

Electricity shot through him once again. His mouth, his hands… His chest and knees.

_Get a hold on yourself, Harry Potter! What are you doing!_

Harry pulled back, panting. He was on all fours, and beneath him was a stunned-looking Rose.

"S – sorry," he said. It was his turn to avert his eyes from hers. He heard her breathing was shallow. "Are you – mad at me?"

Rose shook her head. "Was jus' – surprised, I guess…" she said with uncertainty. "Stop lookin' so worried. Am fine, 'right?" she said to Harry. When Harry continued to look uneased, Rose raised her head and kissed him slowly.

"Does this mean we're – really us now?" Harry said, breathing hard as he collapsed beside Rose. He lay on his stomach and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked, also breathless.

"Are we really – on?"

Rose's face remained questioning.

"I mean, we're officially – together?"

"Ya tell me…" Rose replied sleepily. "I've no 'xperience wi'this stuff… You're the one who's had girls… 'Right?" she ended with a yawn.

Harry was stunned and slightly annoyed that even Rose knew about his past relationships with Cho Chang and Ginny, both which ended not quite well. He wondered whether Rose knew what happened with both.

"Ya mad at me?" she asked, her words again unrecognizable as they always were when she was almost asleep.

"No."

"Let's sleep, then." Rose rolled over and placed a hand over Harry's stomach, so that Harry curled from the chill. "Sorry – again," she said, removing her arm. After removing his glasses, Harry, instead, placed his left arm over Rose's back, and his left leg over hers. Harry felt Rose's slow warm breath on his chest before he himself fell asleep.

Harry was slowly walking down a narrow staircase. It was dark all around him. If he had not known he was indeed going downstairs, he would have fallen. His footsteps echoed, not around him, but more like in his own head. He felt a draft.

He quickened his pace. His one hand found the railing of the stairs while his other was in his pocket, trying to keep himself warm. He arrived at the foot of the stairs. He stopped walking and looked around. There was a somehow dim lighting.

He squinted through the dark and saw the figure of a man standing not far away. Harry stared at the figure. The man bent down. Suddenly, fire lit up in front of him; the man had lit a fireplace. The silhouette looked familiar, Harry just could not think who it was. He felt sleepy, dazed.

"Harry?" a hoarse voice said. The man came nearer and nearer, until Harry finally saw the man's face.

"Sirius!" Harry jumped and hugged his godfather. "What – what're you – how are you able to – "

"I haven't got much time, Harry," Sirius said, breaking their hug and facing Harry with a serious look. "Listen, maybe I can explain things next time, but for now I need you to listen to me. _You are in danger." _

"What?" Harry blinked.

"You have to be careful right now, at Bridgework," Sirius continued. "I can't tell you much here. But protect yourself, Harry, and protect everyone else around you… before it's too late."

"How do you mean?"

"What?"

Harry was lying in bed. Ron was standing beside his bed, peering over him.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, getting up.

"Harry? What's with you?"

"Have you seen Rose?"

"No. She left hours ago. She said – "

"What time is it?" said Harry, jamming his glasses on.

"Ten," Ron answered.

"And she left?"

"Seven."

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say anything – just that she needed to go – oh she left a note for you there, go read it…" said Ron, pointing to a folded piece of paper on Harry's bedside table. "And go down to breakfast after you've read it, all right?"

"Thanks."

_Harry – _

_Sorry I suddenly left. I had to go somewhere. 'Xpect me to get back t'night, 'right? Tell y'all 'bout it when I return. Really sorry!_

_Rose_

_P.S. Aish'tteru! XD_

Harry did not understand the P.S. but he grinned all the same, glad that Rose took the time to write him something though she was obviously in a hurry. He got up and dressed himself for breakfast. When he arrived at the dining hall, Draco Malfoy welcomed him.

"Hello, Potter," he sneered as Harry passed by his table. "Have you seen Rose? I haven't caught sight of her since last night," this made Harry stop and face Malfoy.

Harry was just considered informing Malfoy that Rose left early without much of an explanation, but Malfoy suggested he knew more than Harry did.

"You know, if I were you, I would be asking the teachers."

"What is the deal with you, Malfoy," Harry hissed as Malfoy got up from his chair to go nearer to Harry and talk quietly with him.

"The deal's not with me, Potter," Malfoy said, casually leaning against the table and crossing his arms. "You know what, I am not too happy with the fact that you suddenly became Rose's boyfriend, I'm sure you have an inkling of that."

_Not the right time and place, Harry, _Harry told himself. He knew he was blushing.

"But I think what you don't know is I can do whatever I want, or just _say _whatever I want, to get things done for me," Malfoy hissed at Harry in the face. "And it's not servants that do it for me, Potter. People like… the Dark Lord, for example?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I'm getting sleepy now. Promise next chapter will be much longer. And I hope this chapter was okay with you guys. Opinions please! Review, peepz! Thanks! 'Til next chapter! \m/ punks not dead 


	15. Dealing with Godfathers

A/N: I am still blank. Try this one. Hope it's alright.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Dealing with Godfathers**

Harry did not know whether he was going to take Malfoy seriously or not. Malfoy was trying to say that he could get Voldemort to do the dirty work for him. He wanted Rose. Would he fire off his tongue at Voldemort and ask him to kidnap Rose at the least? Hell, it didn't matter. Rose was one of Voldemort's two main targets, the other being Harry. Voldemort would be glad to hear that Malfoy could easily hand Rose over to him, and when he was done getting the information, or power, he needed from her, Draco Malfoy would get her, or what's left of her.

"So, you're saying Rose is now in your ol' master's hands and he's baby-sitting her for you?" Harry decided to sneer at Malfoy's implication.

He was getting worried, now that Malfoy had reminded him of the dangers, but Harry was not about to reveal that Malfoy's statement got him jumpy in the slightest.

"You think I'm joking, Potter?" Malfoy sneered back. "Hah, wait 'til Rose comes back. Or… wait forever and never see her come back."

Malfoy's laugh was low, but it reverberated in Harry's brain all through the day. He had told Hermione and Ron about it.

"He's just bluffing," said Ron with a shrug. "You know, he likes to make people think he's all powerful and stuff. He isn't. And Rose isn't foolish enough to fall into his trap, whatever it is."

"But think about it," Hermione now said. "Rose is arguably friendly, past her obnoxious façade. What if Malfoy used that to his advantage? For all we know, Rose could not be coming back tonight."

"Hermione?"

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just thinking of the possibilities, of course I'm not hoping! It's just baffling how Malfoy meant when he said that to you."

Harry received a letter before dinner.

_Harry –_

_You are in danger. Keep your eyes open._

_Snuffles_

Harry's eyes widened. Now, he seriously thought, somebody was playing a trick on him.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry did not reply.

"Who's it from?" said Ron, pouring himself tea. Harry handed him the paper.

Ron almost spat his tea upon reading the letter. She gave it to Hermione.

"This is a… sick joke…" Ron coughed. "They've no respect for the dead."

"No other name? No return address?" Hermione said. Harry vaguely humored himself that Hermione was asking for a return address when it was only used in Muggle posts.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Hermione. He was angered, but he was more curious who could be the one behind the letter. Even the handwriting looked like Sirius'.

"I don't know…" Hermione said, her eyes glazed over. "Who else knows about _Snuffles?_"

"The Order," Ron said. And after a few more moments, said, "Snape!"

"Shhh!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Great. Snape? What's he up to now?"

"He's up to livin' up to Voldemort's 'xpectations, an' no persuasion's 'bout to avert'im from'is _ultimate goal_," said Rose's voice from behind Harry.

"Rose!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally here!" said Hermione.

Harry was not able to speak, out of relief. Malfoy was bluffing, just as Ron said.

"Mind if I sit'ere?" Rose said, pointing at the chair beside Harry's. Harry nodded, still lost for words.

"Since when did ya go mute?" Rose said, picking up her chopsticks and starting to eat. Hermione laughed and Ron slapped Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry said with a start. Rose laughed as well.

"It's Malfoy. He said things. Well, unusual things," Hermione explained.

"Unusual how?"

"Like, he ordered You-Know-Who to kidnap you for him," Ron snorted. Rose frowned.

"That mighta been the original plan, y'know," Rose said jokingly.

"What? How do you mean original plan?" Harry now asked. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I met with Severus," Rose replied simply.

"_What!" _Harry actually yelled, but other people did not notice because of the chatter in the hall and the clatter of bowls and chopsticks. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Rose said, startled. She stared at Harry. Ron and Hermione averted their eyes and started eating quietly.

"He could have done anything to you!" Rose continued to stare. "Who wanted to meet up, you or him?"

"Him."

"Why did you come!"

"What's so wrong wi'that?"

"He could have planned the meeting to hand you to Voldemort!" Harry hissed.

"He won't try tha' jus' yet."

"How do you know he won't?"

"How do ya know he will?" Rose glared. Harry was not about to give up. He waved the note he'd just received at Rose in the face.

"You said it yourself! The original plan for today might have been for Snape to bring you to Voldemort, and then when he's done with you, he'd give you away to Malfoy!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of sense of humor?"

"Do you see this? _This _is from Snape. He sent this to play tricks on me. Who knows what he's up to, trying to fool me using my godfather's name. He's not trustworthy. He's dangerous – "

_"He's my godfather!"_

Rose slammed her chopsticks down on the table. Still, no one noticed.

"I dunno what kind of history ya an' Severus left back at Hogwarts, 'right? An' I don' care either! Severus is my godfather. Hell, no one trusts'im coz he's an idiot to join Voldemort, but _I do._"

Harry did not understand why Rose was thinking the way she was. Was it hard to understand that Snape was in league with Voldemort? Was it hard to understand that Voldemort was out to get at Harry and Rose? _Was it hard to understand that Voldemort is most probably using Snape to get Rose?_

"I dunno who sent tha' note to ya, but am sure 't's'not my godfather," Rose hissed. "An' don't ya dare charge Severus for any sick intuition again."

Rose got up and walked away from their table, her walking hurried and obviously hotheaded. She left behind an open-mouthed Harry, who just stared in disbelief.

"How blind can she get?" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, both who were staring back at him blankly.

Harry was walking down the dark rickety stairway again. When he arrived at the foot of the stairs, Sirius was already waiting for him.

"Sirius, can you now tell me what's happening?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I told you to protect the people around you," Sirius replied in the same pressing voice as the previous time.

"Yeah, I didn't know what you meant – "

"You've lost her."

"What? How do you mean? Whom did I lose?"

"But it's not too late. Talk to Rose. Tell her you understand. Do not try to get into an argument. Get her faith back."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

Harry was back in bed. Sweat was coming off him. His heart was racing.

What was Sirius trying to say?

Harry racked his brain. He got off his bed and started dressing himself to go down.

_You've lost her._

He said Harry lost Rose. What did he mean? Harry got out of his room uncertainly.

_Talk to her. Get her faith back._

Harry did not know why Sirius had ordered him to do so, but he was going to follow. He started going down the stairs, planning to proceed to Rose's room.

Sirius… Harry wished he could have spent more time with his godfather.

"So you trust me, but you don't want other people to trust their godfathers?"

Harry arrived at the foot of the stairs and almost fainted. Standing by the fire was Sirius, his godfather, not a day older than the last time Harry had seen him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I promised a longer chapter, but I'm still blank at the moment, and I can't quite put my finger on what I want to happen. So, hang on there. Chill! m/ punks not dead 


	16. Nami's Kingdom

A/N: Erm, I dunno if Lucius Malfoy died in the sixth book, but here, he's dead, 'right? And I also dunno if Sirius appears OOC here, tell me. And as a warning, foreword, whatever, Nami is based on an anime character, and she's not exactly Japanese legend. R&R peepz!

Okay, I dunno why I ain't getting' any reviews for chapter fifteen, but I'm posting chapter sixteen now, anyway, hoping to get reviews SOON, people. I hope after you've read this you can post up your comments for the two chapters. And hey, it's up to you if post your comments by chapter or one review for these two chapters but please 100X review! Chill!

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Nami's Kingdom**

Harry was glad... Glad to see his godfather… But then… It might be a trick… A trap… Sirius was dead… He could not go back… He could not possibly be standing in front of Harry at the moment…

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"Who are you?" Harry said, his voice shaking. He could not explain what he felt. Mixed happiness and anger. If this man was really Sirius… But it could be a trap, and whoever had set it had not respect for Sirius' memory.

"Potter, we have to talk– " Malfoy came down from the stairs and halted at the sight of Sirius. "You – you're dead!" he exclaimed, pointing at Sirius. "What – what are you doing here?" said Malfoy again.

"I'm here to visit my godson, Draco Malfoy, and I don't think I need your permission to do so," Sirius snapped back.

"Sirius," Harry started. "Is it – really you?"

Sirius laughed.

"You're doubting whether I was sent by Voldemort or something?" Sirius shook back his shaggy hair. "Why don't you ask young Malfoy there whether his mother has heard of anything about using my _corpse._ Of course, it would be better to ask his father, but then his father is already – "

"Don't you dare speak ill of my father!" Malfoy yelled. "He died for a cause!"

"For a sick cause, boy!" Sirius yelled equally loud.

"Sirius, what're you doing here?" Harry stepped forward, closer to his godfather.

"What? You don't believe I wanted to visit you?"

"But – you're dead – you can't – "

"Listen, I don't know how I got here, all right?"

"You people are sick," Malfoy said.

"And so are you. Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Sirius said again.

"Okay, you don't know how you got here," said Harry, dismissing the topic. "But _where _did you come from?"

Sirius smiled grimly before replying.

"Ever heard of the place of the dead?"

_This is impossible. I am dreaming. I will wake up and find myself in bed,_ Harry said to himself, to no avail.

He sat on a couch and closed his eyes, willing himself to "wake up" from his dream. But he had not been dreaming.

Malfoy had fled the common room after Sirius mentioned the place of the dead, to Harry's delight. But his worry returned when he was left alone with the supposedly risen Sirius.

"That is so silly, Ron," came Hermione's voice from the stairway to the girls' dormitories. Ron emerged at the foot of the stairs, followed by Hermione. "Harry would tell us if he – oh god."

Ron had almost stumbled off the stairs and Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Harry? Is he – "

"Here we go again," Sirius muttered.

"Who are you!" Hermione actually yelled.

"You're a clever witch, Hermione. Tell me if I'm real."

Sirius raised his hands in the air as though surrendering. Hermione surveyed him for a moment before taking out her wand.

"_Jitsugen Suru," _Hermione chanted with her wand.

Blue sparks softly drifted from the end of her wand to Sirius, encircling the entirety of his body. The blue sparks turned red as they made contact with Sirius' skin. As slowly as they had appeared, the sparks faded into thin air.

"Since when did you learn Japanese spells?" Ron asked, amazed.

"I have been reading, Ron, unlike you," Hermione said irritatedly. "And by the way, Harry, he's real."

"You serious?"

"A hundred percent," Hermione grinned.

"I told you I was real," Sirius slumped on a chair and stared at the trio.

"Why did you come back, Sirius?" Ron asked, settling on a chair himself.

"So how was the place of the dead?" Harry grinned. Ron gave him a confused look, and then a scared one, and Harry laughed.

"Who has heard of Nami?" Sirius said.

"Nami? As in, Nami the pirate?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Exactly."

"Who's Nami the pirate?" Harry asked. Hermione launched as she usually did when she was full of information and was well too eager to share it.

"Nami is a legendary female pirate who came from Japan. She was wicked. I've read stories about her said sailings throughout the world, and what she and her crew did to their victims was revolting. Hanging, burning alive, cutting out of the – "

"Okay, okay… She was evil. What does it have to do with the place of the dead?" Ron said.

"Nami was also regarded as a witch," Sirius said grimly. "She was one of the reasons why Muggles regarded wizardry as evil. Our kind had confirmed that she was indeed a real witch with evil powers. Some say she had been working hard in her lifetime to build some sort of kingdom for herself.

"Her idea of a good kingdom, however, is very different. Through her powers, she managed to create a kind of spiritual world. She took in souls, whether good or bad and simply enjoyed the party. She killed all around the world just to place souls in her creation. The place came to be known as – "

"Hell," Hermione said. "But they said hell burnt?"

"It doesn't," Sirius said simply. "And there's no such thing as heaven either. There's only one place where all the dead go to… and it's Nami's Kingdom."

"So you mean – you mean you've met – " Harry started excitedly. Sirius seemed to have read his mind.

"Yes, I met Lily and James there, and everyone else," Sirius said, relaxing on his chair. "Luckily too. Mind you, that place was vast. Larger than earth itself."

"What did they say?" Ron asked interestedly.

"They got mad at me for leaving Harry behind."

"_What!"_

"No, let me rephrase that," said Sirius thoughtfully, waving Harry's reaction off with his hand. "They got mad at me because I died and was not able to protect you longer. They did not get mad at me for not taking you to hell with me, all right?"

"Wait a minute," Ron suddenly said. "So this hell place was created by Nami? Then, before she created it, where did the dead go?"

"They remained here on earth," said Hermione smartly. Harry was simply stunned and slightly chilled by the fact. "Some chose to be unseen, but others exposed themselves, so ghosts came to be known."

"Did you see Lucius Malfoy there?" Harry asked Sirius, changing the subject purposefully.

"Oh, yes."

"Was he mad at you?"

"Mad is an understatement."

"Did you fight?"

Sirius laughed.

"Fights are not allowed down there. Nami controlled everything."

"I've a question, Sirius," Hermione asked with the tone of a student asking a teacher.

"What is it?"

"Well, if Nami's Kingdom is real… Then, it proves that heaven and hell don't exist, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, with that, it means God doesn't exist as well, doesn't it?"

"God exists, Hermione," Sirius replied earnestly. "Only, His existence is far more complex than man can explain at this point in time."

(A/N: Sorry for the interruption here, I just need to say this. I am in no way interested in making this fic a crossover with the issues on Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. I just felt like Hermione needed to throw the question in, as she's a real intelligent woman and she can't leave the topic untouched, or maybe I just felt on a personal conviction that I needed to clarify this thing. I mean, I believe in a god somehow, and I don't think Harry and the others in the magical world are all godless. But then, I've been wanting to ask JKR if the magical community had a religion at all! And since this fic is in no way religious, I have no plan of ending the chapter with sentence like the one above the A/N, so on with the chapter!)

Harry had forgotten why he had come down from his dormitory early, or what he was supposed to do for the day because he was so absorbed with hanging out with his godfather.

A knock on the door woke Harry up from his sentiments. He had been staring out the window of his room for a few minutes now. He had left Sirius in the care of Hermione and Ron, who were eagerly asking questions about death and the like. Harry simply felt like he needed some time alone.

"Harry? Are you in there?" a female voice called. Harry opened the door. It was Iris Lair.

"Oh, hey."

"Um, Hatori-sensei asked me to hand this to you," Lair said, handing Harry a folded piece of paper. What on earth could Hatori be writing to him about? Harry took it. "Um, I guess it's very unlucky of you to have to serve detention with Ashworth, but you'll handle it!"

Lair walked away.

She had obviously not heard the on-goings between Harry and Rose, for her to have said that, but Harry was even more stunned that she seemed so sincere in stating Harry's "misfortune." Does she really hate Rose enough for her to be sorry like that? At least Malfoy was just acting when he shows people how "yucky" Harry was.

Great. Harry was tired. And Hatori chose the exact time to make him serve detention. _Look at the bright side, _Harry told himself. _At least you can talk to Rose._

"You're late, Mr. Potter." Hatori's icy tone echoed around the cold Muggle classroom as Harry entered.

Harry checked his watch. He was a minute late. How cruel could this man get?

Harry looked around and found Rose sitting idly behind a desk. Hatori was sitting behind the teacher's table.

"Feel relieved, both of you, that I have not found a particularly hard task for you tonight," Hatori said, standing up. "I am rather dismayed that this is the hardest work anyone will find in the campus at the moment. But you will do your work the Muggle way."

Hatori got out of the classroom, his sleek black shoes clacking with him. Harry did not understand what they were supposed to do.

He turned to Rose, who had stood up and was rummaging in the drawer under the teacher's table. She produced a pen, and two thick stacks of test papers. She took one of the stacks and sat down on a far corner and started reading the first paper.

Harry decided to mimic Rose and took out a pen from the drawer too. He took the other stack from the table and set them down on the desk beside Rose's. He stood for a moment, waiting for Rose's reaction. It worked, and Rose looked up at him.

"Wha'?"

"What?"

"Get tah work."

"I am."

"Why're ya standin' there?"

"Nothing."

"Then get tah work."

"I _am _getting to work. You just talked to me before I was able to sit down."

Rose shrugged. She returned to reading the paper in her hand. Harry sat down and started reading.

_Recently developed curses have far more violent effects than ancient ones… New Japanese curses are especially gruesome… Magic from other countries fail to modernize without leaving the core value behind… Modern Japanese torture curses convey the same power as the ancient ones, though with sometimes added effect… Though the Council prohibits the development, underground groups continue to produce and publish such new curses…_

Harry put the paper down.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Rose looked up at him again, a look of irritation now present on her pale face.

"I thought ya we're getting' to work."

"Do not play numb with me."

Harry took the paper from Rose's hand and placed it on her desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to – "

"Shut up," said Rose suddenly. Harry stopped speaking in surprise. She did not sound angry with Harry, however. It was more like she wanted Harry to quiet down.

"What is it?" Harry tried not to whisper but still produce less sound.

"Someone's – watching… listening…" said Rose. She looked around the room, searching.

"Senses haven't failed I see," said Sirius' voice from behind the door Harry went through. It opened, and Sirius went in. Rose stood up.

"Sirius?"

Rose called Sirius by his first name.

"Long time no see, Rose."

Sirius called Rose by her first name.

"Is it really – him?" Rose now asked Harry. Harry managed a nod.

_What is going on here?_

Without warning, Rose almost ran towards Sirius and hugged him. Sirius received her happily, like a father welcoming a daughter back. Harry stared open-mouthed and completely bewildered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think this is record breaking. I've never made a chapter this long, have I? Anyways, hope you guys liked it and reviews people! Chill! \m/ punks not dead 


	17. Ron's Revelation

A/N: I know what you guys are gonna say. Finally. Well, yeah, finally. So here it is. Okay, I really think I should raise the rating, for this chapter particularly. Anyways, I'm too lazy to do that right now, so just review and tell me what you think. By the way, a secret revealed here. Well, it's in the title. But what's the revelation all about? Hahah! Read to find out! R&R! And this is a long chapter, warning!

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Ron's Revelation**

Rose and Sirius broke apart. Sirius laughed.

"And for a moment there, I thought you were going to cry at the sight of me," Sirius threw his head back as his bark-like laugh echoed around the classroom. "And wipe that confused look off your face, Harry."

"Am I not supposed to be confused?" Harry asked. He did not have inkling about what was going on. How come Rose and Sirius knew each other? But then, Snape was Rose's godfather. But would Snape introduce Rose to Sirius? Harry thought it was impossible.

"I've never told you about my love life, Harry. I'm sorry, I forgot," Sirius said in mock apology. Harry was more bewildered. Was Rose Sirius' girlfriend?

"How slow could you get, Potter?" Rose said. She seemed to be in a happier mood after seeing Sirius. She sat down on a desk in front of Harry and stared at him.

"No, no. I haven't told him anything about your parents, Rose. Don't get mad at him for that," said Sirius.

And he launched into explaining about the love story of the century.

"Harry, Rose's mother was with us when we were at Hogwarts," Sirius started. Harry opened his mouth to ask, but Sirius cut him off. "Yes, your father knew her. And your mother – "

"They're bes' friends," Rose said suddenly.

"Wha – Really?" Harry managed. Then, a memory lit up in his mind. His first meeting with Rose. "So that was why you asked me if I was the son of James Potter and Lily Evans way back when – "

"Yeah, an' ya didn' ev'n ask me why I ask'd," Rose reminded. Harry suddenly felt silly, as Rose always managed to make him feel that way.

"So – so – your mother was my mother's best friend?"

"An' your godfather's love interest," Rose smirked.

"What?" Harry asked again. Did this mean that Rose was Sirius' daughter? How come? She was not named Black. But then, she might have been adopted. But the story seemed far-fetched. He turned to Sirius for an explanation.

"Regina, Rose's mother, was the love of my life, if I must say," Sirius said dramatically. "But she did not become mine. She belonged to someone else – "

"Way b'fore she's born," Rose said. Sirius looked somberly at her. "Am only sayin' the truth," she shrugged.

"I courted her, and we became – us. But then, when we left Hogwarts, her parents sent her off to marry someone else. An arranged marriage, that is. So, that was when we got separated."

Harry and Rose finished their detention with secret help from Sirius. (He helped read the essays.) They left the classroom without notifying Hatori.

"Where will you sleep?" Harry thought aloud while he, Sirius, and Rose made their way back to the seventh years' common room. The corridors were already deserted, so no one saw Sirius.

"There're extra rooms't the top of the dormitory," said Rose. "You'll do good there." Sirius nodded.

When they entered the common room, Rose taught Sirius the directions to the extra rooms. Sirius thanked Harry and Rose, and dashed off upstairs. Harry turned to Rose.

"Rose – "

"Save your speech – "

"Rose, I'm sorry – "

"I said save your speech – "

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"I said save your speech 'coz it's not needed!"

Harry stared.

"What?"

"Wha', ya don' understan' English now?"

Rose grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like a clown?"

"I mean, you've really forgiven me?"

"Listen, am the one wh'should apologize," Rose raised her hands as if to surrender. "Acted like a c'mplete idiot. I c'n be very touchy s'metimes, I know, an' I'm sorry for the things I said. It jus' gets to me tha' I've trusted Severus for, like, all mah life, an' now I lost'im to Voldemort an' – "

Rose would have broken down into tears again if Harry had not suddenly wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. He placed one arm around Rose's waist, and the other on her nape, pressing her face onto his as they continued the heated kiss. Harry also continuously felt the electricity shoot through him at every part of his body that made contact with Rose's.

He could not explain why he wanted to kiss Rose. He supposed it was just because he missed her too much after their fight. Cheesy as it may seem, Harry missed her too much that he wanted to touch her, just to feel that they were really back together.

"Harry…"

Harry felt Rose's quick hot breathing on his neck as they ceased kissing. He did not let go of Rose, however.

"Harry, I wanted to 'xplain somethin' else," Rose said.

Harry proceeded to kissing her neck. "Mm… What is it?"

Rose whimpered at Harry's kisses before speaking up again. "I – I love you," Rose said breathlessly.

"I know… I love you too…" Harry replied. He heard Rose's breathing hitch as his kisses went farther down.

"I know – too… That's not my point," Rose replied.

She suddenly pushed Harry off. Harry staggered and landed on a couch behind him. Rose stared at him for a moment, before pouncing on him like a cat. Harry laughed out loud.

"I didn't think a punk like you could act so – "

"Sexy?" Rose suggested as she settled on Harry's lap, facing him. She kissed him slowly, and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, as Harry landed his hands on Rose's waist. She threw her head back as she laughed at her own comment.

"So what was your point again?" Harry asked.

"This," Rose replied as she leaned in for another kiss. She pulled back almost immediately. "My point is, I get the urge to touch ya… An' I dunno why."

"Same here, pretty, and I don't know why either," Harry replied and brushed his lips on Rose's neck again. Rose straightened up and frowned at Harry.

"It woulda sounded better'f ya didn' add the 'pretty' part, y'know. Made ya sound like a D.O.M. or somethin'," said Rose.

"You never hold back insults, do you?" Harry laughed again.

The night went with Harry and Rose just joking around and laughing out loud in Harry's room, as they moved there to avoid disturbing other people with their loud voices.

Harry woke up the next morning to be welcomed by a disheveled-looking Ron.

"Wha's'up? Look like you've been… deserted or somethin'," Harry said sleepily as he entered the common room. Ron was sitting all by himself on a couch.

He looked up at Harry as though confused. It took a moment before his expression turned into acknowledgement of Harry's presence, and he replied, "You know, Rose's language is rubbing off on you."

"What?"

"You're starting to talk like her."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry laughed. "Are you trying to insult my girl?" Harry said in mock anger as he sat down and straightened up. When he looked at Ron, however, he thought he saw some other kind of emotion; despair. "Ron, really, what's up with you?"

Ron shrugged. "It's nothing. Just need more sleep, I guess."

"Ron, I don't intend to be cheesy or anything, but you can tell me what it is. I'm your friend."

"Yeah, the problem is," Ron paused and gulped. "She's your friend too."

"What? Who – Hermione?" Harry asked, confused.

"Did I say that?" Ron snapped his head up at Harry.

"Well, you said 'she' and a 'friend' of mine. Who else is it, then?"

"Forget it, Harry. Don't worry about me."

"What's up with Hermione? You two didn't fight again, did you?"

"We didn't fight."

"So what's with her?"

"We're not exactly – friends right now either."

"Why?"

Ron groaned.

"What? I don't get you, all right? Can't you just tell me?"

"No wonder Rose hates that aspect of you. You're so naïve."

"What? What aspect of me – "

"I dunno if you're mocking stupidity, Harry, or you're really just slow on the subject of love."

"What – How – _Love?" _Harry paused and stared incredulously at Ron. "Ron, you – you're not in love with Hermione, _are you?"_

"What? I didn't say that!" said Ron, going as red as his hair.

"You just did! I don't believe this! Are you serious! I mean, I'm happy about it! It's just that it was all of a sudden and I didn't think you'd – "

"She doesn't like me!" Ron cut Harry, who was bouncing up and down his chair.

"What?"

"Well, not exactly that, but she said she needed more time to think about – it," Ron heaved a sigh. "And I guess, with that time, she needed to think about Krum."

"You mean you actually told her?" Harry said, amazed once again by Ron. Ron grinned.

"Just needed you out of the way, mate."

"You're trying to say I _was _in your way?"

Ron laughed. "It's just that – we three are friends, and we're always together. It's either me with you or Hermione with you. Hermione and I never – get some time alone," he explained, blushing a deeper red that Harry feared he might give off heat at any second.

"Oh, right," Harry said, contemplating on what Ron said.

"So, when you went to detention last night, and Sirius went off looking for you not long after, I, uhmm, took the chance."

"How did you begin?" said Harry, leaning forward eagerly.

"She was reading a book then. I somewhat interrupted her. Oh, we were here in the common room too."

Ron launched off with the story.

**-- Flashback --**

"Hermione," Ron hesitated, turning to Hermione who was reading a book by the fire. She and Ron were sitting in the same couch.

"Mmm," Hermione responded, absorbed in the book.

"Can we – talk – for a minute?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Can you – uhm, put that down first?"

"Ron, I need this for an essay. Just tell me what it is," she replied somewhat irritatedly.

Ron took a deep breath and yelled in one blow, "I love you!"

Hermione snapped her book shut and turned angrily to Ron. "Whatever this is, I guess it's really important because you are trying pitifully drastic measures just to get my attention," Hermione said. "So, what do you need?"

Ron stared for a moment, unable to believe Hermione's reply.

"Ron? I have a book to read and an essay to write!"

Ron recovered from his shock and went to retort.

"What? I meant what I said! That's all! You can go back to your book!" Ron said shrilly, gaining pink patches on his cheeks.

It was Hermione's turn to stare.

"Ron, I don't understand – " Hermione began in a hushed voice.

"It's – fine," Ron exhaled heavily. "Better hand in that essay – "

"Ron, why?" Hermione said, going pink just as well.

"What do you mean, 'why?'"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, so why are you asking why?"

"Because I don't know what you mean!"

"I thought you said you knew what I meant?"

"I was the one who said that!"

"Yeah, you know what I mean! That's exactly what I said!"

"No! _I _said _you _know what _I _meant when _I _asked _you _why!"

"What?"

"Argh!" Hermione slumped back in the couch, exasperated. Ron smiled quietly. "What now? What are you smiling about?"

"You look cute when you get mad and confused, I never got around to telling you that," Ron said absent-mindedly. Hermione blushed again, and Ron noticed. "No – I mean – you look – "

Both of them fell silent.

"Look, it's all right if," Ron began, breaking the hush. "You can't answer right now… But – I love you, Hermione. I've loved you since – I dunno – we used to get into a lot of fights before – but – somehow I realized – I – I just do – so…"

Ron's voice trailed away.

"Ron, I – I don't know how to respond, actually," Hermione smiled uncertainly.

"It's fine if you – don't answer right now – I mean – who wants that?" Ron laughed nervously. "Just – tell me after – some time… That's right."

"I'm so sorry I can't say anything right now," said Hermione, avoiding Ron's eyes. "I – I'll tell you what I've thought about after a while, Ron," she said, getting up, clutching her book in one hand. "I just need some time. Good night."

**-- End of Flashback –**

"And then she went up to her dormitory."

"Nice," said a man's voice behind Ron and Harry. Both jumped at the sound and turned.

"Sirius! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Ron said, releasing his breath.

"Have you been there long?" Harry asked, amused. Sirius, who was leaning against the wall near the stairs, nodded.

"You mean you heard _everything?" _Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, everything," Sirius smiled mischievously.

"How come you always turn up everywhere?" Harry asked.

"You don't want me here, do you? Fine, I'll just go back to Nami's Kingdom, then," said Sirius, sitting down across Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, ya c'n do tha'," said Rose, emerging from the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"_You!" _said Ron furiously, pointing at Rose.

"Me?"

"Don't tell me you heard it too!"

"Oh, yeah, I did."

Ron groaned.

"Fine, ya don' trus' me. I c'n deal wi'that. Wait 'til the whole school – "

"No!" Ron said in a strangled yell. He was obviously stressed out with his little problem.

"I c'n help ya, y'know," Rose said, sitting down beside Harry, who automatically placed an arm over her shoulders. Sirius grunted.

"Can you two at least don't do that when I'm around? I'm not used to seeing you two, who are almost my own children, all sweet and mushy."

"Whoever said we were sweet and mushy?" Harry yelled. Rose threw a pillow at Sirius.

"You have to get used to it, Sirius! You'll be their godfather in marriage as well!" Ron teased.

"Shut up an' go back to your Granger problem, Weasley!" Rose returned his comment.

* * *

A/N: Whew, quite long, ne? By the way, "ne" at the end of a sentence is kinda the Japanese equivalent of "right?" or "isn't it?" or that kind of stuff. Anyways, tell me what you think about this one. Reviews! 


	18. Yukihime

A/N: Lots of mushy stuff in this chapter. I think. I mean, that's what I'm planning. But who knows? Maybe this won't turn out to be mushy at all? Anyways, here is chapter eighteen and I am hoping to get more reviews now… (The grumpy effect brought to you by the quarterly exams from school…) R&R or I'll make you solve a hard Chemistry problem… Jokes… Reviews after reading please!

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Yuki-hime**

"Hey," Alex greeted Harry as he entered the common room. It was six in the evening and his classes had just finished.

"Hi," Harry replied as he set down his school bag on the couch. "You haven't seen Rose, have you?" The last time Harry saw Rose was at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"She's upstairs in her room. Good you reminded me, we have practice today."

"Quidditch?"

"No. Band practice."

"Band?"

"Yeah – oh, you don't know that, do you? Rose and I play in a band, together with three other seventh years."

"Raven?"

"No, not Raven. She doesn't even know how to read notes. All she does is flirt – "

"Right, I should have known you always stab me in the back," Raven came down from the girls' dormitories, Rose behind her.

"Does it ev'n hurt ya?" Rose asked Raven sarcastically. Both she and Raven sat down. "Where're the others?" she asked Alex.

"I think they'll be coming in about thirty minutes. Their schedules are quite different from ours."

"Where will you guys be practicing?" Raven asked.

"Why? Need some place to flirt out 'gain?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Raven replied playfully. Rose brought her attention to Harry.

"Where will ya be?"

"Me?"

"No, not ya, the couch." Rose grinned.

"I'd like to hear how you sing." Harry grinned back.

"No way." Rose scowled. Alex came to Harry's rescue, however.

"Yes way. Harry, let's go. It's at the top of the building."

Alex got up and stirred Harry by the shoulders, leaving Rose. She followed soon after.

"Do you guys play for Rose when she performs to Muggles too?" Harry asked after a while. They were now walking down a Muggle corridor lined with Muggle plants and paintings.

"No. She has _professional _Muggle bandmates."

"Ya make it sound like they're bad. They do good."

"Do they know you're a witch?"

"Hell, no. They'd go mad'f they found out."

"And they call themselves punks." Alex shook his head in mock disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"See, Muggle punks actually try witchcraft. They think they can, anyway. But the guys tha' play for me, well, they're scared at the thought."

They arrived at a handsome wooden door, sleek and gleaming with golden knobs. It bore the sign, "Music Room." Alex swung it open and stood back to let them in.

The large room contained glass cases along the wall that seemed to flash different instruments at intervals. One case flashed different types of violins, while another flashed guitars. Drums and flutes were also visible, and everything seemed to be shining. The instruments, at least as they were flashed, looked highly polished.

Rose pulled out three circular stools from a cupboard. Alex slid the case that flashed guitars open and brought out two identical acoustic guitars. The three of them sat down, Rose and Alex clutching a guitar each.

"I advise you not to comment on whatever you hear, Harry," Alex said as he propped his guitar on his lap. Harry was about to ask why, but Rose suddenly spoke.

"Comment, an' I'll 'ave your head. It's none of your business if I c'mposed these songs, an' where I got them out of for tha' matter. You're here jus' tah list'n, 'righ'?"

Harry grinned subtly and Alex began coughing loudly. Harry could have sworn, however, that Alex said "defensive" in between those coughs. Harry could have also sworn that he saw a tinge of pink in Rose's cheeks, as Rose rarely blushed.

Rose and Alex began plucking chords and Rose began to sing.

_Especially for you_

_I wanna let you know what I was goin' through_

_All the time we were apart I thought of you_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_I still feel the same_

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you I was feelin' that way too_

_And if dreams were wings I would've flown to you_

_To be where you are_

_No matter how far_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreamin' about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_

_I've gotta say_

_It's all because of you and_

_Now we're back together_

_Together, I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is especially for you_

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you you mean all the world to me_

_How I'm certain that our love was meant to be_

_You changed my live_

_Ooh you showed me the way_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you_

_I wanna put all the hurt behind you_

_And I wanna bring out all the love inside you_

_Oh and_

_Now we're back together_

_Together, I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is especially for you_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreamin' about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_

_I've gotta say_

_It's all because of you and_

_Now we're back together_

_Together, I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is especially for you_

Harry sat stunned. At first, he didn't think Rose was actually interested in acoustic songs, but as he listened to the lyrics, he realized it was far more not in Rose's character to use such lyrics. Harry secretly felt happy about his suspicion that he might well be the inspiration for Rose's composition.

After the song, Rose stood up and pulled open double doors near the corner of the room. She pulled out a piano, to Harry's bewilderment. If acoustic was not her type, certainly not classic?

Alex returned the two acoustic guitars in the gleaming case and pulled out a red and white electric guitar. Harry began to wonder why they were using Muggle instruments. The question must have shown on his face because Alex spoke.

"These are not ordinary instruments. They're inclined to take in magic, when it's needed. Muggle instruments often break when too much magic is applied."

"_Hiku kyoku," _Rose muttered, and the instruments behind her suddenly floated in mid-air. She sat down behind the piano and started playing somber notes. It was only the sound of the piano at first, but soon, Alex's electric guitar, the drums and sound board behind them played as well without human intervention.

_Something just isn't right_

_I could feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm livin' a lie_

_When I'm alone I_

_Feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built our wall_

_Together_

_Holdin' hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_This has gone on so long_

_I realize that I need_

_Something good to rely on_

_Something for me_

_When I'm alone I_

_Feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built our wall_

_Together_

_Holdin' hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_My heart is broken_

_I'm lying here_

_My thoughts are choking_

_On you my dear_

_On you my dear_

_On you my dear_

_When I'm alone_

_When I'm alone_

_When I'm around_

_When I'm around you_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built our wall_

_Together_

_Holdin' hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together_

_I don't feel together_

_Together_

_Together_

_I don't feel together, no_

_I don't feel_

_Together_

The door of the music room flew open and in came three people, a girl and two boys who dressed much like Rose herself.

"Hi! Sorry we're late! It's just that Hatori-sensei made us do some crazy – "

"No need to tell me wha' Hatori's student torture for today was, I think I c'n predict tha' on mah own," Rose replied when the girl started explaining in English with a Japanese accent. The two boys stood transfixed, staring at Harry.

"Is he really – "

"Is that _him?"_

"Er, hi," Harry stood up and held out his hand. The two boys shook it in turns, muttering what sounded like Japanese under their breaths.

"Harry, this's Miko," Rose said, waving her hand at the girl who winked at Harry and smiled. "Kyosuke, and Akito. Bandmates."

"Hi," Harry said again.

"Oh, hey. Now I remember, Prefect Granger, isn't she?" Miko said, nodding at Harry. "She passed us by on our way here. She was looking for you and asked us to tell you that if we saw you. It sounded kinda urgent, actually."

"Urgent, how?" Harry asked, unable to contain his anxiety.

"I dunno. She was panting, running."

"Think ya should go an' find'er, Harry. Migh' be import'nt," Rose said. Harry found it unusual, though, that Rose did not seem to want to come with Harry.

"Right. I'm going. See you in the common room tonight, I guess?"

"Uhm, yeah," replied Rose. Harry felt strange; Rose did not even glance back at him as he walked out the door of the music room.

Harry tried not to run as he neared the corridor to the seventh years' common room. When he pushed the door open, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire looking unsettled.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he walked up to them. Both turned with evident confusion in their eyes.

"Harry, I don't know how this happened – " Hermione started.

"I told you, he might just be playing us! Maybe he's just joking!" Ron interrupted angrily. Harry did not understand why Hermione seemed close to tears, or why Ron was fuming.

"Then why isn't he here yet!"

"You know him! Maybe he's waiting for Harry to look for him!"

"Are you guys talking about Sirius?" guessed Harry.

"Oh Harry, Sirius is missing!"

"He's _not! _Harry, you know Sirius! He might've just wandered around the school and decided to worry us while doing so!"

"You are being so irrational, Ron!"

Harry thought both of them were over-reacting. Sirius was a grown man. He was not some toddler who would get lost if he did not hold his guardian's hand.

"What do you mean decided to worry us, Ron?"

"Someone left a note," started Ron.

He held out a piece of paper that looked familiar. Harry knew he'd seen that kind of paper somewhere before, he just could not remember.

Ron read out its contents.

"'_I have your godfather, Potter. I have nothing to ask from you now, but soon your godfather will come in good use. Stay alert and wait for my notes if you still wish to see your godfather again.'"_

Ron handed Harry the note.

Harry surveyed the handwriting for a while, and it too looked awfully familiar. The panic rising in Harry made him unable to think, however. At the bottom of the paper, Chinese characters were written, with Japanese equivalents above it, and English below. Harry squinted to read the tiny writing.

"'_The Spell of the Snow Princess.'"_

As if a spell had indeed been activated, Harry, after reading the words, felt the worst chill yet to course through his whole body. He heard Ron and Hermione give out cries of panic as he felt himself slide down on the floor. He vaguely felt Ron bent down upon him, fumbling with his glasses.

Before his eyes closed out of their own accord, he saw a face high above Hermione's and Ron's grinning at him as though glad that he was fainting, but his mind felt too tired to recall to whom that face belonged.

* * *

A/N: And voila, this suddenly becomes a song fic! The first song here is a local release, here in my country. The other one is Together by Avril Lavigne. Nah, this won't be a song fic, just this chapter. And I really dunno if it would be considered a song fic too. Hey, tell me if you liked the lyrics of the local song and maybe I'll send you an audio file of it! Oh, give me your e-mail address so I could send it, right? And the chapter title, "Yuki-hime," is Japanese for snow princess. Chill! \m/ punks not dead 


	19. The Wedding Charm

A/N: Okay, I think in this chapter the story really kicks off with the evil stuff. Oh well, see for yourself. And review! And congratulate me for catching up with the wizarding world. I've just finished book six and so the result is my fic officially becomes an ultimate AU. Hah, so much for surprises. I knew I shouldn't've read the book until I finished this fic. But I will do my best to keep this fic sane, all right? Bear with me! And gosh, I actually cried at Dumbledore's funeral…

I feel like this all needs an explanation for my fic is awfully AU even for me. So, let me reset the several last events in book six to the pleasure of my fic. Draco did not try and kill Dumbledore. Just Snape, all right? And Draco's not a Death Eater. Think that'll do for the moment. I'll add several stuff when I encounter problems. Hope you guys don't find it irritating!

By the way, I would like to thank the following peepz (new reviewers): _Zesuit, _and _SierraPotter. _Thanks for the compliment and I hope to get more reviews from you guys! Heheh... Now, onto the story...

**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Wedding Charm**

"Will he be fine?" came Hermione's nervous voice from not far.

"Well, I hope so. Look, he's coming to himself now," said Ron's voice.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in his room. He was breathing hard and he felt cold sweat on his forehead. He sat up and saw Hermione and Ron sitting beside his bed. They looked relieved that he had sat up.

"Harry? How are you feeling? Anything aching? Do you feel tired? What – "

"Hermione," Ron cut her, handing Harry his glasses. "Harry, how do you feel?"

"I'm – fine, I guess. I don't get what happened, though."

"Yes, it bewilders me just as much, Harry," Hermione responded.

"What? What happened?" Ron blinked.

"Ron, honestly!"

"What?"

"When he read the words below the note, he fainted!"

"I didn't faint right away. I felt a chill first – "

"Chill? What do you mean chill?" Ron now asked.

"Like the one I feel when Rose touches – hang on, did Rose come when I fainted?" Harry suddenly remembered the face he saw before he fell into unconsciousness, and he realized that it belonged to Rose.

"Yeah, she came. She didn't stay for long, though. She just asked what happened to you and then she went off again," Ron explained.

"Went off?"

"She was in some kind of hurry, like she just dropped by to see what had actually happened."

Harry remained silent. Had he been imagining Rose's sneer?

Harry was still deep in thought with Hermione and Ron sitting noiselessly around his bed when his bedroom door flew open and in came –

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a confused, high-pitched voice.

"What're you doing here!" Ron automatically leapt off his chair and started towards Malfoy.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both yelled.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the back of the robes just in time. Malfoy dashed toward Harry's bed. For a moment, Harry thought he was going to attack, but he explained as he approached.

"We seriously need to talk, Potter."

"What?" said the three in unison.

"Ditch your excuse, Malfoy. What do you want?" Ron said aloud. He had just voiced out exactly what Harry was thinking.

"You heard Harry was injured and you thought it's the best time to get rid of him, didn't you?" Hermione said.

"Injured?" Malfoy repeated. Harry noticed, however, that Malfoy's voice, for the first time, did not contain mockery or the like. "What happened?"

This did not prevent Harry from replying in the way he had been so used to, however. "What? Concerned about me now, aren't you?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You sure have guts, saying that. What with all the business _your _girl has been doing – "

"What do you mean?" Harry was not able to hold himself back.

"Seems your friends don't want me to tell you about it at all, so never mind." He waved a hand casually, turned around, and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Harry?" Hermione turned in Harry's direction now.

"I, er, I've got to hear what he has to say… I mean, if it's about Rose – "

"I won't tell it in front of your friends – "

"He just wants to get you alone – "

"What're you planning, really, Malfoy – "

"I want to hear it if it's anything related to – "

"He's just bluffing! He'll just try to – "

"Whatever, Weasley. If you don't think – "

"Enough!" Hermione yelled shrilly. Harry, Ron and Malfoy stopped talking at once. "Listen, Harry. I completely think Malfoy's lying. May be absurd by maybe he's trying to get you alone to – try and hurt you. But it's your choice and – "

"I want to hear it. It's not like he can kill me right here – "

"What if I could, Potter?" said Malfoy maliciously, sneering as he put his hand in his pocket. Harry was under the impression that he was fingering his wand.

"You're not exactly helping things, Malfoy – " Harry started.

"Well, why would he? He's just here to – "

"You can say it in front of Ron and Hermione, Malfoy," Harry said, raising his voice so that it drowned Ron's. "I'll tell them about it afterwards if you tell me alone anyway."

Malfoy gave a small shrug. "If you want to be embarrassed, my pleasure, Potter."

"Fine, fine. On with it."

"Rose and I talked last night," Malfoy began casually. "Well, it was her who knocked at my bedroom door when I was about to dress up for sleep – "

"Really?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell Weasley to shut up, Potter."

"Don't go ordering me around, Malfoy."

"But really, Ron, don't interrupt – "

"You're siding with him now, Hermione?"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. Malfoy smirked contentedly.

"Of course, I was surprise to see her standing outside my room. I mean, as far as I'm concerned she sleeps in _your _room _every _night – "

"What are you trying to say?" Harry started heatedly.

"Shh!" both Ron and Hermione hissed at him.

"So anyways," Malfoy continued. "She said she needed to talk to me…"

**-- Flashback --**

Draco was already getting ready for bed when a knock on his bedroom door broke the silence of the night.

"Wha – Rose?" he said, stunned at who had requested his presence from behind the door. Rose nodded curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Rose replied simply.

"S – sure," Draco replied, stunned. He stood back to let Rose into his room. Rose entered, but did not sit down. She waited for Draco to close the door, which he did quite slowly out of nerves, before talking.

"Can't ya turn off th'lights?"

"What?" Draco asked, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Turn off th'damn lights. Am not used tah too much lightin' these days," Rose replied and smiled slightly. _Oh how pretty she looks when she does that, _Draco thought.

"Okay." Draco turned and switched off his bedroom lights, smirking to himself as he did so.

The flourescent lamps all over the building ran with electricity, since Bridgework wanted to keep things as Muggle-like as possible, and Draco was irritated with switching them on and off all the time. But not tonight, though. If Rose wants him to switch lights on and off forever in the Muggle way, he gladly would. Draco felt a strange quivering feeling in his stomach.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, drawing up a chair from the corner of his room. He motioned for Rose to sit on it, but she instead settled on his bed. The quivering feeling again.

"Potter," Rose replied indifferently, just as Draco was about to sit down on his bed. He ended up with a stupid stumble on the sheets.

Draco was caught stunned for the second time tonight. Rose had just called Harry Potter, her boyfriend, "Potter." Had the world suddenly begun spinning backwards? Why was everything topsy-turvy tonight? _But hey, this must be my lucky night,_ Draco said to himself.

He decided to ignore Rose's use of "Potter," and reply casually. "What about him?"

"D'ya know wha' he's plannin'?"

"What do you mean, Rose? I don't quite follow," Draco replied politely, careful not to blow up Rose's mood.

"His plans for defeatin' Voldemort."

Draco shivered at the name, but ignored it just as well. There were more important matters. He was not sure where the conversation was going, but a feeling told him Rose was trying to help Draco, or moreover, he was trying to help the dark side.

"Well, of course I don't. Opposite sides are to keep their plans secret from each other, aren't they? But I think our side has a good vision of what he's going to do."

"An' tha' is?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," Draco replied, taken aback. Maybe Potter actually sent Rose to spy on the dark side, knowing that she was Draco's weakness.

"Ya act jus' like Potter, d'ya know tha'?"

"No," said Draco, indignantly.

"Ya dunno how tah trus' the righ' people." Rose smirked. "Well, Potter did have a point. He shouldn't've trust'd me, then."

"Rose, are you – are you trying to say that – you're faking Potter? You're not on their side?" Draco asked, straightening up and peering at Rose intently.

"Do I look stupid enough tah be on their side?" Rose replied.

"But I thought – "

"Ya thought what?" Rose cut him. "If I'd been on their side, I would've broken our charm by now, which, mind ya, is awfully plain if ya ask me. Am _not _plannin' tah marry you, Draco," she added when Draco's face started looking dazed. "But am not breakin' the charm for the time being. It'll help me when the Order finds out I'm workin' with Voldemort."

"You work with the Dark Lord? No, seriously, Rose. No jokes, please," Draco said. He was trying to plead Rose into getting back into her usual self; bad, but not evil.

"No wonder ya dunno. Am the top secret agent," Rose replied, smirking. "List'n. I can't get outta Bridgework righ' now, 'coz they're all watchin' me. I dunno, maybe suspectin' me already. But anyways, I would've delivered the information mahself, but since you're on constant communication wi'them, I need ya to tell them for me."

Rose told Draco all about the prophecy made by Trelawney, down to the end which Voldemort had not gained knowledge of. She also told Harry's plans of finding the Horcruxes to defeat Voldemort, and how he had planned not to go to school just to find them.

"So what made him come back to school?" Draco asked.

Rose shrugged. "Tha', I dunno. But am bound tah find out sooner or later. There's nothin' he – "

"Wouldn't tell you?" Draco finished her sentence helpfully.

"There's nothin' he wouldn' wanna share with anyone who'd list'n."

Draco stared. Rose threw another insult at Potter. Was this true? Was Rose really on the dark side? It seemed so impossible to hear Rose talking about Potter like this when in front of everyone else, Rose acts like Potter is her world.

At the end of their talk, Rose got up from Draco's bed and switched on the lights before swinging the door open. She was about to go out when she turned back and faced Draco.

"By the way, have they found Severus yet?"

"What – oh, that – I – I don't know, actually. It has been ages since anyone saw him."

Rose's face turned into a somber expression. "Do ya think he's still… Y'know…"

"Of course he is!" Draco replied, accidentally raising his voice. "Sorry," he said as he approached Rose and put an arm over her shoulders, ending up in a tight hug. "I just meant, he's alive. I know it. He can't just – die. He _won't _just die."

"Yeah, guess you're righ'," Rose said. She broke free from Draco's arms and started out of his room. "G'night, then. An' watch out for them. They're suspectin' _just anyone, _honestly."

"Okay. Thanks, Rose."

Rose started walking down the stairs when Draco called after her.

"Hey, Rose!"

She turned in his direction.

"Since when have you been, you know, on our side?"

Rose smirked again. "Since five."

And she set off down the stairs.

**-- End of Flashback --**

"Why? What's with five?" Ron asked.

"It was the first time she met with the Malfoys," Malfoy explained. "I remember mother and father telling me to dress up when I myself was just five. I asked them why, and father told me that I would me meeting my future wife, so I had to look smart – "

"Enough of your sentiments, Malfoy," Ron cut him. "Tell us why she – "

"_Future wife?" _Harry repeated, his voice unusually high-pitched. Malfoy smirked.

"She's my fianceé, Potter – "

"_Fianceé?" _Harry said again. Malfoy laughed. "Since when?"

"Since we were five – "

"You've got to be joking me – " Ron started.

"That's very funny, Malfoy – " Hermione began.

"Will you two shut up?" Malfoy finally yelled.

"She doesn't like you," Harry said. "She said so on the train to Bridgework. She doesn't want – "

"I know."

"What?"

"She doesn't want to be wedded to me. I know that."

"But how come – "

"The Ashworths and Malfoys are very good friends, so it was only natural for them to decide on a thing like this. If I remember correctly, father said that it was a dream for the Malfoys and Ashworths to finally merge in marriage, and the dream had been, well, _almost _realized when Rose and I were born.

"Well, Rose didn't have a say at it at first. I mean, we were only five. Innocent and all – "

Ron snorted at the word, "innocent."

"Shut up, Weasley. Father and some other relatives came over to Castlerest after my first meeting with Rose – "

"What's Castlerest?" Harry asked.

"It's the only all-wizard settlement here in Japan," Hermione said.

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"It's to the east of Bridgework," Malfoy said. "So, anyway, on our second meeting, my relatives performed a charm that bound us together – "

"That's unfair. Only your relatives?"

"Well, Rose did not have any relatives anymore, did she?" said Malfoy. "Since then we have been bound together. But we met only twice after the charm had been laid on us. Our last meeting was before I went to Hogwarts and her to Bridgework. It was then that she told me it was a big mistake and that she'd only realized it just then, and told me to try and find out how to break the charm. But I refused to do so. I mean, who would want to do that?

"She researched about how to break the charm, anyway. If she did not have to go to Bridgework, she would have spent her whole life researching. But yes, she doesn't want to be married to me. Happy now, Potter?"

"Hey, when did Snape disappear?" Harry suddenly remembered. Rose had not even told him this piece of information.

"The day she went to meet with him," Malfoy replied. "They did see each other, but after that, it looks like he went off the map."

Harry and Malfoy talked almost all night. Hermione and Ron excused themselves after some time, saying that they were awfully tired for the night, but Harry had the shrewd suspicion that Hermione had finally decided that she wanted to return Ron's feelings, and that they were off to spend some time alone.

Harry went down to the common room next morning and found Rose getting ready to go down to the dining hall just as well.

"Hey," Harry greeted. He was not sure whether he should remain enthusiastic in Rose's presence.

"Hmm."

"You going down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, an' you?"

Harry nodded. "Together then?" Harry tried to smile. Rose nodded.

Harry opened the door and stood back to let her pass. She waited for Harry to get out as well, before setting off down the corridor. Rose remained silent and Harry took the chance to hold her hand.

"Rose."

"Hmm."

"You never told me Snape was missing."

Rose stopped in her tracks, apparently stunned at what Harry asked. Harry had the feeling this was not going to be as simple as he thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay, long chapter for you there. Tell me what you think about it. Reviews! Chill! m/ punks not dead 


	20. Good Malfoys

A/N: Survey, do you think I should refer to Draco in the narration as "Draco," and not "Malfoy?" Please help! And no, you're not hallucinating, you read the chapter title right. Good Malfoys…

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Good Malfoys**

"I didn' bother," Rose replied, regaining composure. "I thought i' wasn' important to ya."

"Of course it's important to me. I'd want to thank whoever's done it – I mean, I'd still want to know – "

"Wha' makes ya think someone forced him into hidin' or somethin'? Wouldn' it be possible tha' he jus' decided to lie low?"

"Well, yeah, maybe… But he's been very active recently. Why'd he suddenly decide to disappear – "

"Regret."

"What, for killing Dumbledore?"

"Maybe." Rose shrugged.

"After all he's done? You think he'd regret it just now?"

Harry felt dangerously close to getting on Rose's wrong side again. Snape was always such a very delicate topic. To Harry's mild surprise, however, Rose did not attempt to defend Snape. She bit back on a different strategy.

"Wha' 'bout ya? Ya never told me Sirius was missing."

"What – I only found out last night – I wasn't even sure – "

Rose placed a hand on Harry's chest. Harry did not feel the chill because they were already holding hands.

"I think I know why."

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno where he is, 'right? But I think I know why he's disappeared."

All of Harry's suspicions about Rose were suddenly erased. If she was about to help him find out where Sirius is, she was certainly on the good side.

A few hours later, he was walking calmly down a corridor with Rose; she said she needed some confirmation about her suspicion as to why Sirius had disappeared.

"What makes you think it's not Voldemort's side that's got Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Wha' makes ya think they've got him, then?"

"I have every reason to believe it's them."

"Like?"

"Like, it was them that tried _and _killed him. And they kill anyone who's close to me. I – I dunno! It just makes perfect sense that they're the ones to blame about every bad thing that happens!"

"I'd wanna say ya were prejudiced, but ya prove you're jus' not tha' brilliant."

It was Harry's turn to halt.

"What are you trying to say, Rose?" Harry asked quietly.

His heart began pounding wildly. Suddenly, all the suspicions came rushing back. Did he hear and understand right?

"Ya heard wha' I said."

Rose was trying to say that Sirius' disappearance had been long before planned and expected.

"If Voldemort doesn't have him, who does?" Harry asked in a bare whisper.

Rose shrugged again. "Maybe he does 'ave Sirius after all." She set off down the corridor again.

"Rose!" Harry caught her by the arm. "Please tell me you're not on their side."

Rose stared at him expressionlessly.

"Tell me you're not on the dark side. _Tell me you don't support Voldemort. _Tell me!"

"Exactly what are you yelling about, Potter?"

Malfoy had appeared in front of them. Harry's attention had been focused only on Rose that he did not notice anything else.

Malfoy caught sight of Harry's hand gripping Rose's arm hard.

"You two fighting or something? I mean, if it's lovers' quarrel, you'd better take it somewhere private, you know. But of course, Potter, I'd advise you don't shout at Rose around the place if you don't want to get beaten up."

Harry closed his eyes, asking for patience. Malfoy was no help in the situation. He waited for Malfoy to stop talking before he opened his eyes, and when he did so, he found Rose smiling in a way Harry had never seen her do so; there was grim happiness on her face.

"Two for th'road, then. Wouldn' tha' be bett'r?"

In flashes of dirty grey and black, Harry lost sight of Rose, Malfoy, and the corridor they were standing in. A struggle occurred, and Harry felt a hard blow on the head. He fell face down on the floor. He heard Malfoy yell, "You!" before fainting himself.

Harry woke up a week later in the Bridgework clinic.

"Harry, how are you, mate?" Ron asked. Harry had been sitting up on his bed for a few hours already when Ron came in.

"I've been better," Harry replied hesitantly, still feeling an ache somewhere on his back.

"Listen, what really happened back there?" Ron leaned in and whispered. Harry gave him a quizzical look. "Everyone's been talking about it. Why'd Rose do it?"

"What?" Harry asked, still confused.

Ron furrowed his brows, and then pointed at the bed next to Harry's. The bed's curtains were drawn to hide its occupant from view.

"Who's in th – Malfoy?"

Ron nodded almost too dramatically.

"Why'd Rose attack you two then?" Ron asked again.

Harry ignored the question. "Where is she?"

Ron raised his shoulders and shook his head to indicate that he did not know.

"No one knows. Not even the staff. But Hermione thinks they know why she did it anyway. I'm not really sure. You know her – "

"What do you mean no one knows? She went off?"

"Yeah, went off for real this time. Appears, after attacking you and Malfoy, she fled. Left Bridgework. The Order's been searching for her but it's been a week and they've got no clue."

"She wasn't alone. There was someone else who attacked me."

"Who?"

"I dunno. I didn't see the face of my attacker. I just saw loads of dust and grey and black hair – "

"Sirius?"

"No!"

"Nah, he wouldn't attack you I guess. But who would? Who would do that for Rose?"

Just then, Hermione came in, her shoes clacking hurriedly.

"Let me get this straight, Harry. Rose attacked you and Malfoy? _One girl _attacked _two perfectly armed boys?_ And you let her – "

"You're saying boys are generally stronger than girls?" Ron interrupted.

"That is not my point, Ron – "

"Well, what do you – "

"Rose wasn't alone," Harry said loudly.

"Who was with her?" Hermione snapped.

"I didn't see. It was all of a sudden – "

"Doesn't matter anyway. I've found out from Professor McGonagall what they're suspecting. She told me anyway, because you are, or were? Whatever, you're her boyfriend, and you have the right to know, and then if you found out, you would tell Ron and I anyway."

"So what have you got?" Ron said.

"Whoever, or shall I say whatever's attacked you is not human. They think Rose has been using Inferi – "

"What!"

"I know, unbelievable. But this is how it looks. Harry, do you remember what I told you before about this other prophecy involving good and evil – "

"You mean… This is what it's saying? It's – it's happening now?"

"What prophecy?" asked Ron.

Hermione discussed again the prophecy regarding pure good, pure evil, and, as Harry liked to put it, "evil wannabes."

As Hermione's talk drew to an end, Ron shook his head. "If you don't call You-Know-Who pure evil, I dunno what is."

"That's what's scary," Hermione pointed out. "If You-Know-Who's not yet all evil, what can real evil do?"

The three of them shivered at the thought and fell silent for a while. Then, a noise like a group of people talking grew louder and louder from behind the clinic doors until the doors opened themselves and in came Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, members of the Order, and with them was –

"Mother!" came Draco Malfoy's voice from the next bed. Harry turned and saw that he was awake and had drawn back the curtains of his bed. He did not look grave, though his hand was bandaged.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy came running towards her son. They hugged for a while and then broke apart and Narcissa faced the Order with a thankful smile.

"Mother, what are you doing here – "

"Shh, say no more, Draco. We are safe now."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that you have not told young Draco anything yet, Narcissa," said Lupin, smiling good-naturedly at Malfoy. Harry wanted to ask, too, what was going on, but felt it was rude to interrupt at the time.

"Well, I obviously could not. The Dark Lord has the resources and the enforcements to find out."

"I guess so, I guess so," was Lupin's response.

Malfoy stared around for quite some time, looking just as confused as Harry. Lupin, Tonks, and Narcissa remained silent. Finally, Harry could take it no longer and had to ask.

"What do you mean she hasn't told Malfoy anything? Anything what?" said Harry. After speaking, though, he felt ashamed and his face grew hot. The three adults, however, smiled at him.

"They are on our side now, Harry," said Tonks. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you serious!" said Malfoy. His yell, though, was not an angry yell. It was more like he had received an early Christmas present.

"Yes, we are, Draco. You need not worry anymore," said Narcissa's soothing voice to Malfoy.

"How'd that happen?" said Ron rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm.

"Well, it was a surprise!" Ron replied defensively.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please forgive him. He really doesn't mean – "

"It is fine… Hermione, is it not?" Narcissa smiled at Hermione.

"Uh, yes."

"I understand Ron here. It was most unexpected, but it was most desired for me… And for Draco as well, I think?" Narcissa looked pointedly at her son.

"Yes, but how did you know? And I did not tell you because I thought you did notlike the idea – I mean…" Malfoy's voice trailed off.

"I think your mother values your safety more than Voldemort's," said Lupin. Narcissa sat down on Malfoy's bed.

"We are not yet ready to speak his name," she said, smiling somberly. Lupin opened his mouth to answer, but she added, "In due course, we will learn not to fear him, I am sure."

"Harry, you've been silent," Tonks said suddenly to Harry, who had been staring at the scene, simply unable to believe that the Malfoys were turning to their side.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked politely now. He also realized it was so much easier to speak politely to someone you did not hate or dislike. He wondered, however, if Narcissa had consulted Lucius Malfoy about her decision.

"He knows, and he is glad… Harry," Narcissa's face broke into another smile as she answered Harry. "I would like to only rightly apologize, Harry, for ev – "

"Don't," Harry said abruptly. "You don't need to. The only one who needs to apologize to everyone is Voldemort," – sharp intakes of breath – "and I swear we'll make him do so."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Oh, tell me if you want to find out how the hell Narcissa Malfoy became friends with the Order coz if you want to, I'll tell about it next chapter. Chill! Reviews! \m/ punks not dead 


	21. Merry Christmas

A/N: Since he's on the good side now, I've decided to refer to Draco as "Draco" in the narration. Hope that's fine with you guys. R&R please. And oh, I dunno if Ginny indeed got an Outstanding in Divination for her O.W.L., but let's pretend she did! And to the reviewers for whatever chapters recently have been reviewed...

To _Katie: _Thanks! And yeah, thanks for detailing your review.

To _Mandrin Orange: _Heheh, now you've realized I get confused with compliments and criticism because they all sound scary to me! Thanks.

To _Lucky Charms: _So sorry to hear that my story makes you sick. XD If it helps, just don't read it for a better health condition. And I'm not biting back, just concerned!

To _Torri-Chiobie- Ahem I'm not suicdial-Don't worry: _Wow, long penname... Heheh, anyways, thanks and please do keep reading!

To _Lisa: _I'm sorry to say that I've had far worse experiences on fanfic insults (check out my anime stories' reviews for it if it will make you happy). Still, thanks for reviewing! And by the way, thanks for the advice about watching anime, that's really cool. (Dripping sarcasm here. Oops.) I watch anime for a living, got it? (Well, not really a living...)

To _GirlyGirlPower:_ Thanks for the numerous reviews! Though I think you're thrifty with the words, it's fine! Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Merry Christmas **

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said, sitting down on an armchair in front of the fire. "How come we never see you around here?"

"Because this is _your _building," Ginny replied. She was sitting on one of the cushioned chairs as well.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Argh… A building for each year level."

"What? There're no other buildings here," said Ron again.

"They're enchanted. Students from different year levels are not permitted to see each other, unless on special occasions, like Quidditch matches, or grave need." Raven had entered the seventh years' common room.

"Why is it like that?" asked Hermione.

Raven shrugged. "No idea."

Everyone remained silent for a while, then, Raven turned her attention to Harry, who had been sitting by the window that showed snow falling graciously on the grounds of Bridgework.

"You fine, Harry?"

"What – oh, yeah…" Harry replied without taking his eyes off the outside of the window.

"Don't seem like it."

"It _doesn't _seem like it." Still, Harry gazed outside.

"Since when did you have a care for grammar?" Ron asked.

"Since everyone lost the license to talk like a punk," said Raven.

"Yeah, when's that?" Harry said, his face screwing up in irritation, though he did not look away from outside.

"Since Rose left."

"Raven…" said Hermione in a hushed voice. But far from preventing Raven, which was what Hermione was trying to do, she came up with an outburst.

"It's only the truth," she said, raising her voice. "Why don't you just admit defeat, Harry? Listen, I haven't known you for like, seven years or something, but it doesn't take a genius to realize you're just bitter."

"Whoever said I was bitter!" Harry yelled back, facing her now.

"Hah! And what do you call that?" Raven did a mock laugh. "That's the problem. You won't admit it! And you keep acting like you're some kind of war hero who lost his beloved in exchange for others' safety."

"Maybe I am! I've been doing that since long ago! Everyone close to me's been dying in exchange for the lives of people I don't even know!" Harry had accidentally spilled his emotions for the moment. Everyone was watching, but he had to say it. "I keep on losing people who are close to me! Don't I get my own chance at happiness?"

"Is she dead yet?" was Raven's simple reply.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Is Rose dead yet?"

"Wha – no. What're you – "

"Well at least wait for her to die before ranting about how you never get to spend time with the people you love, blah blah blah! You talk like she's dead!"

Everyone fell silent at this.

"She's right, Harry," said Ron quietly. "I mean, you sound like you're giving up on Rose already… You're not, are you?" Ron added.

Unexpectedly, the door of the common room burst open and in came Alex, panting as if he'd run a mile.

"We've got – news – about – where she is…"

"Rose?" Draco stood up at once.

"Yeah…" Alex replied. "They think they know – where she is…"

"Let's hear it then!" Ron said, standing up as well and making it for the door.

Everyone else did so (except Ginny who had not known Rose quite well), including Harry. Raven, however, was not done with him.

"Oh no you don't," said Raven, pushing him back onto a chair near the fire. "What? Highly concerned now, aren't you? Rose suddenly came back to life?"

"What is your problem, Raven!"

"I'm her best friend!" Raven practically yelled at Harry in the face. Harry stared for a while, then Raven turned and walked away angrily.

"Erm, she sometimes overdoes it with the best friend thing," Alex said. "I think she's just trying to say we're all concerned about Rose and not just you, Harry."

Harry chose to remain in the common room as well. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Alex left for wherever the Order was meeting, and Harry said he did not want to go near Raven at the moment. All thought it was a strange excuse, but they bought it anyway and left. Harry was left alone with Ginny.

"So, how are you, Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice conveying simplicity.

"As usual, m – "

"Miserable? You've just had a row with Raven and it's clear she won. You're not miserable, Harry. You just miss her."

"What?"

"You miss Rose, and you don't want anyone to know that. But you let it out in a different manner, a far more obvious one if you ask me. I've seen you in love, Harry. I know."

Harry was not able to reply. Ginny was always the girl who was not afraid to speak about the truth. Harry even feared that she was coming very close to Luna Lovegood's personality.

"I must admit, I felt bitter when I found out you were going out with her. I mean, you told me we had to break up to save me from whatever dangers You-Know-Who brings. But then you find someone else."

"I didn't – "

"No explanation needed. I heard about the prophecy. And then about the two of you going around together holding hands," she laughed as she spoke. "I dunno. I just feel like… You look better with her. No, not the looks thing. I mean, the compatibility. Somehow I feel like you get along better with her than anyone else. And don't forget I got Outstanding in my O.W.L. for Divination."

Harry still felt guilty for breaking up with Ginny, but somehow her words lightened his feelings.

"Do you think she's done You-Know-Who?"

"I'm just puzzled where she is."

"That doesn't matter. She can strike anytime, anywhere."

"I didn't think there could be anyone worse than You-Know-Who."

These were the talks among Hogwarts and Bridgework students alike. The word about Rose Ashworth's turn around had spread throughout the campus and by early December, everyone had his own speculation as to where Rose might be and what she was up to.

Harry had still not heard of the Order's guess because, even weeks after, Raven would not permit anyone to tell him, and no one did, for they had seen a sample of Raven's wrath before that. A week before Christmas day, Harry received an early present.

To Harry Potter 

_Greetings! Merry Christmas!_

_From Rose Ashworth_

A crow had delivered a parcel to Harry during breakfast. Harry stared, open-mouthed, at the package label.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Ron went around the table to Harry's side and looked at the package over Harry's shoulder.

"She sent you a Christmas present?" 

Harry raised his shoulders and shook his head to indicate that he had no clue.

"Who?" Hermione now asked.

"Rose!" Ron hissed, pointing at the package in Harry's hand.

"What? Are you sure?" Hermione rushed to Harry's side too.

"Are you sure it's Rose?" Draco now asked. He was eating at their table now. He had been doing so since the revelation at the Bridgework Clinic, in fact.

"I – I dunno…" said Harry.

"I think we should let the Order look – " Hermione started, but Harry had other plans.

"No. I'll look at it myself."

"Harry, it might be a trap or – "

"I can handle it," Harry said. "I won't open it without magical protection."

As soon as he was done with breakfast, Harry went to his room and started thinking.

If it were a trap, from whom would it come?

Of course, there was Voldemort, who had always wanted to finish Harry off. But would he be so desperate as to send something as plain as this?

Then there was Rose, who proved to be, Harry hated to admit, an enemy. Would she take advantage of her relationship with Harry to harm him?

But there was always the feeble hope of Rose just wanting to send Harry a simple Christmas gift.

Harry had decided to open the parcel with bare hands and no magical protection, contrary to what he had told Hermione. He did not know what to expect anyway, and as he tore open the brown paper that was the packaging, he thought of a ridiculous excuse for doing so.

_I died hoping a present from Rose, hoping she still loved me._

Harry closed his eyes as he unfolded the paper. He ran his fingers around the package and felt a cold chain.

He opened his eyes. It was a locket.

"A locket?" Harry said to himself aloud.

He then opened the locket. There were two pictures, as was usual with a locket. One picture was of a girl Harry did not know. The other, however, showed a very familiar face. Harry had first seen her in the Mirror of Erised and then in the photo album Hagrid gave him (Harry) back in his first year. It was a younger Lily Evans, Harry's mother.

Harry looked back down at the package and saw a piece of paper. He noted that it looked like the one from which he had read Sirius' capture off.

_Perhaps to rouse your curiosity._

_Find me, Potter, and try to kill me if you can._

_Rose Ashworth_

_P.S. Write back. It is not only the Dark Lord who knows of this method._

Harry took it Rose was speaking of the technique Voldemort had used with his diary. But that was Tom Riddle who had written back. Would the present Rose reply to him if he wrote?

He took out quill and ink and wrote on the paper.

Where is Sirius? 

His writing sank into the paper, and new writing formed where he had initially written.

_I thought you had figured that out by now._

Are you really Rose? 

_Hell yeah… You're slow, aren't you?_

_Why are you doing this, Rose?_

_If you were any slower, you'd be going backwards, Potter._

_Rose, please come back._

_Hahah, very funny. Why don't you try and find me, Potter? I sent you the locket to make you do so._

_You've already mentioned your mother being best friends with mine._

_Yeah, but there are many other secrets you haven't found out. Find me, Potter. Find me and find out._

Harry supposed he had no choice but to play along.

Are those secrets worth finding out anyway? 

_Hell yeah… And if you wanna find your godfather's body, come here._

_What body?_

_Hello? He's dead, ain't he?_

_He was brought back to life. He said so. He's alive. Unless you've…_

Harry paused. He hated to consider the thing, but it was the only idea that came to his mind.

Killed him again? 

_Like hell I would. Ever heard of Inferi?_

Harry was too appalled to write back quickly. Rose had used Sirius as an Inferi? But how?

_He's not one. I've seen Inferi. They can't even talk – _

Rose's writing came sooner.

Ikiru, _my invented potion for using corpses as Inferi with much more abilities. Believe me, your godfather proved to be a very efficient tester._

Harry's insides boiled with anger. She had no respect for the dead.

_Where are you? I'm coming, then._

_Why suddenly decide on coming?_

_Let Sirius rest! Give me his body!_

_Chivalrous once more, aren't you? Come then. Ride the train._

_What?_

_Ride the train. Remember the train you rode to Bridgework? Board it again._

_Are you joking?_

_There're no human operators on that train. It runs automatically. No one will ask you any questions._

_Fine then. Where do I get off?_

_Castlerest Station. Go up the main ground and find Samatage Street. Look for Number 67. That's the place you're looking for._

_Your house?_

_Yeah._

_You're hiding in your house and _nobody can find you?

_Hell yeah. Funny, aren't they?_

_How come no one can find you?_

_Like hell I'll tell you. Come and find out, Potter. I'll be waiting this afternoon._

The paper suddenly burst into flames. Harry stared at the ashes. The address was imprinted on Harry's mind. Castlerest Station, Samatage Street, Number 67. There was no doubt he was coming, but how to tell Ron and Hermione?

Harry pocketed the locket and made his way down the stairs to the common room.

Harry did not know what to say, however, at the sight that greeted him. Ron and Hermione, who were previously kissing quite noiselessly, broke apart at the sight of him. Ron broke into fits of coughing, and Hermione blushed as red as Ron's hair.

"Erm, Harry… We – didn't see you there – " Hermione started.

"Er, I didn't think you would," Harry replied. He received a threatening look from Ron, and decided to change the topic immediately. "Er, I'm going."

"Going?" Hermione asked.

"Going where?" said Ron.

"To Rose. I've found out where she is."

"Harry, you can't go alone! You should tell the Order!"

"Hermione, I can't – "

"Wait – that package – what was in it?"

"It was a locket – "

"What kind of locket?" Ron now asked.

"It had a picture of my mother and – "

"How did you open it?" Hermione interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. There's no trap or whatever – "

"How did you find out where Rose is?"

"It _doesn't _matter!" said Harry, raising his voice. "I just told you to – let you know. I'm going." Harry started walking towards the door.

"Harry, wait!"

"Don't!"

Harry slammed the door shut.

And he began his journey to 67 Samatage St., Castlerest.

* * *

A/N: Okay, long enough, ain't it? I think next chapter would be the second to the last, if not the last. Reviews please! And check out my HPGW one-shot and please review as well! 


	22. Dragged In

A/N: Yay, nearing the end, nearing the end! Believe me, I haven't got a clear plan for the ending, so let's all see what will come up! Heheh…To chapter 21's reviewers...

To _Zesuit: _I know... I mean, I love it when Hermione gets embarrassed too! Thanks and review this one again, 'right?

To _o3'Assassin'3o: _I don't think this chapter is longer than the previous one, but it certainly a suitable lengthy chapter. Hope you still enjoy it! Thanks and review again!

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Dragged In **

The walk to the outside of Bridgework was just as uneventful as Harry had hoped it would be. There were occasional passersby in the corridors, but no one questioned him in any way.

Harry went through the front gates of the building, which, like before, had no guards of whatever form. He was out in the street when he realized he did not know the way to the train station, since he had rode Rose's car to Bridgework before.

"Need help, Potter?"

Draco had appeared behind Harry.

"What're you doing here?"

"I followed you, you insensitive git. You didn't feel me running behind you? I'm not surprised."

Though they were on the same side now, Draco and Harry were not what you'd call friends, thus they are forever on last name basis only, and being on the same side did not stop them from throwing insults at each other.

"Look who's talking, git. Why'd you follow me out here? Forgotten you're in danger? Voldemort's men might come and sweep you away from here any moment."

"Do not speak his name!" Draco hissed.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Go back inside. Don't follow me."

"You think I'm going to let you act like a hero all on your own? You're going to Rose's house, aren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"And do you know where that is?"

"I know."

"Hahah. Let's see you try then. You do realize Castlerest is larger than your average city?"

Harry remained silent.

"And if I guessed correctly, you don't even know how to get to the train station that will get you to Castlerest," Draco finished smugly.

"All right already. I don't know. So tell me."

"Whoever said I was going to tell you? If you need to know, you're going to have to take me with you. If you don't agree, I'm going there on my own." Draco sneered. "Not much difference on your part, is there?"

Harry contemplated a bit. There was no other choice. Draco was his only way to get to the place. He would be endangering Draco, of course… But he is willing, so to hell with it!

"Fine. Let's go then. Lead the way."

Draco smirked in a satisfied way. He hailed a cab and motioned for Harry to get in.

"What? You want to walk all the way to the train station?" he said, when Harry stared. Harry got in and Draco followed.

"_Densha eki, kudasai," _Draco said to the driver. Harry stared again. "It's just a little Japanese. Father had me learn a bit. He said I needed to learn if my future wife was Japanese by culture."

"Yeah right."

Some twenty minutes later, Harry and Draco were walking down an innocent, Muggle-looking street.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Harry.

"Of course I am. The many times I've walked down this lane," replied Draco in an irritated voice. "Oh, there's the playground where Rose and I used to play."

Draco pointed to the right, where there was indeed a Muggle playground.

"Looks like a Muggle place, doesn't it? It's enchanted, though."

"How?"

"Some kind of magic. Like, bubbles appear out of nowhere. Children's songs suddenly play. And no danger too. I mean, it's an all-wizard settlement so no harm… Ah, this is the place."

Draco had halted in front black painted steel grilled gates that rose almost as high as the structure beyond it, a grey and red Muggle mansion. No hint of a witch living inside, and it looked out of place in Japan; it was certainly British-inspired.

"This is Rose's house?" Harry asked to confirm.

"The Ashworth Mansion. Worth more than whole Hogsmeade. I never found out why, though."

"Cert'nly nice'f ya to come, Draco."

From the alleyway between the Ashworth Mansion and another house to the left emerged Rose Ashworth, wearing black robes, her hair down and looking paler than usual, but sporting a malicious grin.

"But I'm 'fraid your _service _won' be needed anymore," Rose said, as she raised a wand and pointed it at Draco's forehead. Draco instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to him!" said Harry as he dropped to his knees to check on Draco.

"He's not dead, if tha's wha' your worryin'."

Rose waved her wand over Draco's body, and it vanished.

"I sent'im back to Bridgework," said Rose, seeing the angry look on Harry's face. "Relax, Potter. Nothin's gonna happen to him. Only."

Rose grinned evilly, and pushed open the grilled gates.

"I never saw you use a wand before," said Harry as they went past the gates. They were now walking up a stone path that led to the front double doors of the mansion. Everything else was grass.

"I don't use a wand'f I could do without it," Rose replied. She was walking ahead of Harry.

"So is that really yours?"

"'Course it is. Mah wand's been pre-selected for me 's'soon's I was born. Wha', y'think I stole this from Sirius or Severus?"

"You've got Snape?" Harry now asked, jogging to reach Rose's side.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told ya tha', have I? But ya should've guessed, y'know. I mean, it's too easy."

"Rose, why're you doing this?"

Rose and Harry had reached the front doors of the mansion, and Harry stepped in front of Rose to talk to her first before entering the house.

"Tha's why you're here, aren't ya? T'find out why the heck am doin' all this?"

Rose pushed Harry aside with slight force, and Harry felt bitterness in her voice as she spoke. _Maybe she doesn't want all this, she doesn't want to do this, _Harry guessed to himself.

As Rose swung the door open, Harry caught a full view of the inside; a Muggle mansion. He had been so accustomed to asking Rose simple, friendly questions that he had spoken before he could stop himself.

"What is it with Muggle setting and Japan?" he said casually. Rose turned back to him with a grim smile on her face.

"Tha's wha' I find funny 'bout ya, Potter. Ev'n in grave times, ev'n in grave times…" she repeated, more to herself. She crossed the threshold and went into the living room. She motioned to a black leather sofa near the window, all the while with the evil smile on her face. "Have a seat."

Harry was thinking of anything to do but to sit. He wanted to explore the house. Nothing looked related to the dark arts. In fact, nothing looked related to magic here. But Rose had said that Harry should come and find out some secrets.

"Don't worry. No trap on the chair. Have a seat, an' we will begin."

"Begin what?"

Rose sat on the sofa opposite the one she had offered to Harry. "Am afraid I've an awfully long story tha' migh' int'rest ya. But of course, if ya wanna skip the _reasonable_ part an' proceed wi'the savage fraction, tha' would be fine with me."

Harry chose to listen. He sat down opposite Rose, and she, looking contented, laid back.

"I must admit, I pity you…" she began. She was looking at Harry plainly, no dislike or hatred, but no admiration present either. "You're caught in somethin' tha' actually has no concern for ya, though _you _are concerned 'bout it."

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Ya know tha' Voldemort's the last descendant of the Slytherins, don' ya?"

Harry nodded.

"Wha' ya don' know is tha' the Slytherins an' my ancestors've been in feud since who knows when," Rose continued. Harry was surprised by the information, but made no reaction at the moment. "Ya don' realize wha' this's about, do ya?"

Harry sat straighter, thinking. Then he realized it. Voldemort massacred the Ashworths sixteen years ago, failing to kill only the youngest, who was Rose. The feud was the reason. Harry had to agree that none of this was his concern.

"So where do I get dragged in?" Harry asked. Rose took it as Harry had understood.

"An unlikely connection, actually…" Rose smiled simply that reminded Harry of the not-so-long-ago past. "My mother was _your _mother's best friend, remember?"

Harry nodded again.

"Ya brought the locket?"

Harry tugged at the golden chain in his pocket and the rest of the necklace slid out. He raised it and handed it to Rose. She did not take it, however.

"Ya've seen the inside?" Harry nodded for the third time. "Try again."

Harry obediently flipped open the locket and saw the same two pictures; that of his mother and of Rose's mother.

"Ya know of course, tha's your mother an' Regina Wendlin, mah mother. Underneath those…"

Rose stared as Harry disengaged the tiny frame of one picture. Under his mother's picture was that of a Regina Wendlin and a young man Harry had seen before in a memory; the Hogwarts-aged Sirius.

Sirius' story regarding her relationship with Rose's mother flashed back in Harry's mind. Indeed, in the picture, they looked sweet.

Harry proceeded with the frame of the picture on the other side. Now, lifting Wendlin's picture, the image came as a shock.

The picture underneath showed Regina Wendlin arm in arm with Harry's father, James Potter.

Harry looked up in confusion at Rose, who was staring at him, looking rather amused at his reaction.

"What – how – "

Rose got up and rummaged through a grey modern-looking drawer. She produced a thin, leather-bound, untitled book, and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and flipped the cover. The first page bore large cloister black lettering of the word "Ashworth." Harry flipped to the second page, and it showed an elaborate family tree.

Rose leaned in front of Harry and pointed to a specific line that connected Francis Ashworth to the left to Regina Wendlin. The line branched downward to Rose Claire Ashworth. Rose's finger, however, traced farther left, where another line was drawn, and above it was a word in parentheses, "cousins." The line led to James Potter, and above the name was another vertical line that branched in two.

Harry was just going to read off the names of his grandparents when Rose suddenly snatched the book from his hands and straightened up.

"Apparently, your father's marriage never made it to the list," she said, sitting back down on her chair, the book clutched in one hand. "Or my mother would've been delighted to say tha' she an' her best friend were somehow familiarly related."

"If you mother and my father are cousins…" Harry began, realizing the horrible truth.

"Congratulations," she said, thought there was not a hint of truthful happiness in her voice. "Ya've found your last magical blood relative. But I'm afraid ya won't survive long enough to savor the feeling of having a witch cousin."

"What're you – "

_"Petrificus Totalus," _a shrill voice said. Harry's body straightened suddenly and slid to the floor. He was staring up at the ceiling, and Rose's face came into view.

"This had all gone too easy, ev'n for me," she said.

Harry thought she was speaking to him. However, a second figure came into view. It was wearing black robes, and it's head was hooded. Harry slowly stared up to the figure's face. The features were unseen, overshadowed by the hood. But the red eyes were unmistakable.

"We meet again, Potter," said the same shrill, hissing voice.

Harry's scar shot white-hot pain through his skull just as he locked eyes with the speaker.

"What have you told him?"

"Quite the gist, though ya've a lot more to 'xplain." Rose faced the man. "It's been nice dealin' with ya, but I highly doubt we'll associate ever again."

Rose knelt down beside Harry's body, leaned down, and whispered into his ear.

"_This_ is where you get dragged in, Harry," she said. Harry could not turn his head in her direction, but he could feel she was smiling. Rose, then, raised her head a few inches and planted a warm kiss on Harry's unmoving lips. "Good luck, dear cousin."

She stood up and walked away, going out of Harry's restricted range of vision.

* * *

A/N: As far as I can remember, Voldemort had a shrill voice. Ain't it? Tell me! Review! 


End file.
